The Little Girl
by Bookman Old Style
Summary: Silvia is five years old when she enters the Underground through an unknown crevice along the base of the mountain. When she wandered off, she ended up in Snowdin Forest, about a mile from the Ruin's road. She was going to die from her injuries, from the cold...until a grinning skeleton went on sentry duty. (Multiple POV story. FatherSans. Artwork by SeerElf on DA)
1. Prologue: Little Steps

Prologue

" _One foot here, one foot there, grass and trees, all around me,_ " the small child sang, the gentle breeze ruffling her short, golden-orange curls. She was wearing a blue ballerina top and a navy tutu, her pale pink ballet shoes dirty and the messily tied bows trailing behind her feet. She was currently out camping with her mother and father, out on the base of Mount Ebott. Silvia had wandered off, following a winding and barely worn path. " _Don't hurt them, understand, how they see, you also me._ "

Silvia had heard plenty of times about the legend of Mount Ebott. About how those who climb never come back. But Silvia was very aware that if you don't go further than halfway, you'll be all right. That was the only reason why she'd accepted the camping trip. She giggled and skipped, her fingers brushing the plants surrounding her.

" _Little steps, no regrets, my own soul, it's in control._ " She honestly didn't know where the words were coming from, but in her head she heard a symphony. With piano and chimes and drums. They all fueled her to keep marching forward, exploring Ebott's forests. Silvia laughed, her body so full of happiness that she couldn't explain. She jumped further and further, higher and higher -her leaps became close to those of a professional ballerina.

But then she fell, she only catching a glance at the rock ledge before feeling a searing pain stab her in her temple. She fell quietly into the crevice, her voice failing her, and her heart pounded as fast as the drums of her orchestra. The light from outside grew dimmer and dimmer until Silvia fell in silent darkness. After a few moments, Silvia's body slammed into the ground and she screamed, the shock from her first injury vanishing like the light had. She felt warm blood plip onto her face –apparently she'd fallen faster than it had. It ran over her face and down her neck and Silvia's voice slowly died as her screams ripped itself out of her. Tears went to join her blood, creating an awful warmth to her head. She couldn't move her legs without a blistering agony racing to reach the base of her back. She could taste her blood on her tongue.

 _Get up_ , she told herself, she trying to hold in her sobs. _Get up, Silvia. Mommy and Daddy would want you to move. Please. You can't die here. You_ won't _die here._

With trembling legs and rattling cries of pain, she slowly bent her knees and pushed herself upright. She had to pause as a whole new wave of tears erasing some of the spilling blood off her face. Silvia carefully stood up, reaching a hand out to a nearby wall to steady herself. She couldn't see anything at all, but with her hands, she navigated the walls for some opening she could manage to squeeze through. Every once in a while, the sharp edges of the rock walls would slice open her fingers and palms, causing her to yelp and lick the injuries. The blood wasn't helping her raw throat at all.

But soon she found it: a small shelf not much wider than she was and elevated to about her knees. Silvia slipped onto the shelf and began to shuffle along, wincing as the diamond-hard and razor-edged rock ground scraped her shins and knees into a ragged and torn mess. At least, that's all Silvia could picture when the pain washed over her in agonizing bursts. She began to cry as the pain started to become too great for her and she collapsed, her sobs raking through her small body. Silvia wept for a few more minutes –though it felt like an eternity- until she heard it.

 _Crnch, crnch. Crnch, crnch, crnch. Crnch._

She could hear faint rustling before the crunching faded away somewhere to her left. Silvia scrambled in that direction, no longer feeling the trauma in her legs and knees. She just wanted to find whoever was walking…maybe they could help her get back home.

A small, very dim light came into view far ahead, and she scurried faster. Silvia was beginning to feel the fatigue, her eyes closing as she pushed herself forward, she now crawling quickly and blindly.

That is, until the ledge cut off from underneath her and she faceplanted into something unbelievably cold. She let out a muffled squeak as the freezing substance touched her head injuries.

Silvia scrambled to her feet, spitting out the ash-tasting snow. How had snow formed in a mountain? She brushed her ballet-shirt free of the dirty snow, leaving faint ruby smears across the blue fabric from the thin slices on her hands. Trees with no leaves and grey bark towered above her towards the hidden ceiling –thick dark clouds drifted over their peaks. Silvia bit her lip, very confused about this. How could clouds be in a mountain that wasn't even as tall as Everest?

She touched one of the trees, its bark pleasingly cool against her cuts. Her eyes caught the imprint she left on the ground. Black and reddish blotches stained the snow on where her legs had landed. She almost threw up and quickly looked away, paying attention to exactly where she'd come out from. A large, tall stone wall went on endlessly on both sides of her. The hole which she'd popped out of was barely visible –it just a slightly darker smear in the cold purplish-blue wall.

She suddenly staggered to keep herself from falling. Her legs were screeching at her, begging her not to move. Roaring at her their confusion on why she'd abused them so. She silently apologized to them, her voice having a terrible rasp. Tears began to warm her face, wetting the dried blood on her face. At least her head injury had stopped bleeding…. She forced herself forward, and something inside her grew louder and louder, pulsing like a heart.

Her symphony. Her orchestra. Her grand masterpiece.

Her Soul.

" _I'll keep my integrity._ "

* * *

 _ **UPDATE: Holy crap this story has only been up for about two hours and it already has four favorites! THANK YOU GUYS! Also, song she is singing to is Undertale OST Undertale. This is TECHNICALLY supposed to be the fourth story of the Determined series! Oops. Plus, this is rated T for Sans' dirty mouth. (Or...writing, in this case. Hehe.) THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Please remember to review and follow :) -Sty [Bookman Old Style -my Skeleton OC-]**_

 _ **UPDATE[6 hours after posting]: guys I'm literally screaming because this thing already has 7 followers, 3 reviews and 10 favorites. Oh my god. Thank you all so much!**_

 _ **Also just a heads up: I might not be able to update this weekend. Plus, the Determined series is going to be relatively short, maybe 10 chapters each? (Might go over that for this story though. Who knows?). Also, last thing for today, this story is going to rip you to shreds. I'm serious. It's full of sadness, not very explained pasts or actions and such happy moments you'll be crying for more. Just warning. Thank you all, and goodnight.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Sentry

**_Aight guys, huge shout out to all the people who don't know what the opposite of in is. Okay no, but seriously. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story. It already is a huge hit with you guys (probably because my mind had an original idea for once). Now, be completely aware that this whole chapter has been written on my phone. So, if you see any mistakes, I seriously apologize. Oh! Just a heads up: in writing, I am on Chapter 9. In typing, well, I've gotten this far. I'll shut up now! -Sty_**

* * *

Chapter 1

She staggered onward a few more steps, using the trees surrounding her for support. Dark splotches trailed behind Silvia as she told herself to keep walking through the dirty snow. She let out a loud, strangled sob as one of her legs finally gave out, forcing her down. She'd pushed out a terrible ringing in her ears about an eternity ago with the music in her mind, but now it was back, blaring like an airhorn.

 _HP 3/10._

Silvia didn't know what HP stood for, and she didn't understand the numbers. But with her brute willpower, the little girl soon overcame the alarm _,_ the symphony starting up gradually.

" _It's so cold...I-I'm not bold... Tears make steam, blood too it seems..."_ she sang quietly, slowly dragging herself back to her feet. It took her a few tries, but eventually she began to stumble forward in motion. Silvia was so tired, her body feeling as if it were too heavy to keep upright. Another forever passed until Silvia had fallen again, this time into a barren stripe of the frozen ash. It seemed like it was supposed to a road of some sort, just without pavement. She sighed, glad to be out of the forest. Silvia pulled her legs close to her, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. " _A-All_ _alone, on my own... I'm a-afraid, to die today..._ "

Silvia's stomach rumbled softly and she could feel the weight of the world pressing down on her eyes. She was so tired...and maybe if she just...slept for a few moments...

Silvia woke up from the nightmare, screaming. She was launched awake when her dreams stabbed her with pictures of herself dead and lifeless in the snow, her blood staining it red. Silvia could feel that her hands, face and knees were scabbed and that her cheeks were warm with tears. She sobbed, not having enough energy to move any more. She couldn't move because she was scared and tired and weak. She cried because she'd never see her parents again -even if she saw them fighting, it would be better than this. She called for them, begging them to find her and take her home.

But only he came.

 _Crnch, crnch, crnch, crnch_.

 _"Kid."_

Silvia's head shot up, her eyes widening when she saw the creature before her.

A smiling skeleton in a pale purple hoodie, black and white shorts, and in socks and slippers stood in front of her. His eye sockets had two ovals of white light in them -Silvia guessed that they were his pupils. She sniffled, the tears beginning to freeze onto her face.

"Why are you so banged up, kiddo?" he asked gently, his voice deep and smooth. He paused, taking a step closer to her. The clouds had begun to release more of the dirty flakes. "And why are you crying? You really want your boogers frozen to your face?" Silvia gave him a weak smile and wiped her cheeks and nose on her elbow. The skeleton chuckled. "I guess _snot_."

He held out a boney hand when Silvia giggled at his pun. She shakily grasped the bone, fearful of it being cold and rough; but was surprised to find it warm and only slightly stiff. He helped her to her feet and Silvia smiled a little more.

The skeleton hesitated, his eyes disappearing in the hood's shadow, though his grin still remained. Silvia could see a thin streak of sweat slip down his chin and a pale... _blue_ blush on his cheek bones? Silvia giggled, her smile big. She didn't know if he was okay, but on T.V she saw that when someone blushed they were happy. After a few moments the skeleton took his hand away from Silvia's grasp, turning away and lifting his chin arrogantly. She could see that one of his eyes were closed and only one spot of light gleamed from the darkness under his hood. Silvia was realized that he was trying to be intimidating. She didn't mind it when he frowned.

"Look, human, I don't know how you got down here, and I seriously don't give a crap. Out of the little speck of mercy in my being, I suggest you go back to where you came from. Or else I'll take your Soul for my king." The skeleton said all this as if he'd been reciting it for years. Silvia tilted her head, confused. "Your kind are hated here, kid. So get out." Silvia wasn't paying much attention to his words, and was busy observing how short he was. True, she was shorter than him, but to average sized people -like her mom and dad- he was pretty stumpy. She had to keep herself from giggling at her description of him. Also, she was probably almost shoulder height to him -with the plus of her curly ginger hair.

When Silvia finally brought her attention back to the skeleton, she immediately noticed that he was feigning suppuriority and annoyance. It was pretty easy to spot in Silvia's opinion.

"My name's Silvia," she stated, tucking her hands behind her back. The skeleton huffed, his frown shifting into a scowl.

"I didn't ask for your damn name," he grumbled. Silvia sighed, her own gaze hardening a little.

"But you wanted to know." The skeleton was thrown off guard for a moment, his attention locked on Silvia. She was breaking through. "You wanted to know my name and if I am all right. My name is Silvia Naro and I have three HP out of ten. I was with my Mommy and Daddy when I fell into a crevice in the mountainside -hitting my head and hurting myself very badly. My hands and knees are scabbed and cut up. It's very hard to stand and I thought I was going to die." Silvia kept her eyes on him, watching how his shoulders went from a ridged line to slumped and how both of his eyes were open and sad. The skeleton's frown wasn't hard and forced, it was worried and real.

"You survived all that?" he asked.

Silvia merely nodded, her throat beginning to hurt again.

"...how old are ya, kid?" he questioned. "Ten? Thirteen? Nine at _least_." Silvia almost laughed, but she stopped herself. He was serious, so laughing would've been rude.

"I'm almost six," she replied, hiding her smile. The skeleton muttered something, tearing his gaze away from her. He seemed distraught. Silvia didn't like seeing people...or in this case, monsters upset. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arm around his, enjoying how soft the fabric of his hoodie was. The skeleton tensed up, he looking back at her with that same blue blush on his cheek bones. She hoped he wouldn't see how badly she was shivering, so she gave him a warm, happy smile.

He noticed.

"You cold kid?" he muttered, relaxing a little. She was happy that he didn't pull away. "You're shaking like hell." Silvia nodded a little, she being the one to remove herself from the hold.

"Y-yeah... But don't worry, I-I've been here for a few..." She paused when he began to unzip his hoodie and removed it from himself. "Hours..." The skeleton was wearing an off-white turtleneck, and he held the pale purple jacket out in front of him. With a small smile he helped Silvia into it. She watched him with big eyes and she felt the warmth rush into her almost immediately. He zipped it up for her and pulled the hood over her bright orange curls. With his and her size difference, the hoodie was extremely big on her, her arms only as long as up to his wrists and the bottom of the jacket fanning out over the navy blue linen of her tutu. It was still visible though. If she lifted her head high enough, she could still see from under the hood.

When the jacket was comfortably on, the skeleton rubbed her head affectionately and she smiled. It was very warm and it smelled like fries. He was wearing a wide grin, his hands falling to the pockets in his shorts.

"Well, if you're gonna stick with me, I might as well introduce myself too, huh?" Silvia giggled and nodded, eager to know his name. He chuckled softly.

"The name's Sans," he answered happily. "Sans the skeleton."

* * *

 ** _All righty-roo, we finally get to the two main characters in this story. Fluff and happiness and feels are all set to a go, people! So, as I stated earlier, this whole chapter was typed on my phone [took freakin' two hours by the way.] BUT, if I find the time, I'll post the next chapter today too :) Hope you enjoy! Be sure you review, favorite and follow! -Sty_**


	3. Chapter 2: Sans Journal Entry 1

**_Okay guys, looks like I have time for yet another chapter! *cheering* oh why thank you, thank you. But seriously guys, I absolutely love all of you and how you love my story. Thank you so much! -Sty_**

* * *

Chapter 2

4 March 19XX 19:42

well... _that_ was something different.

oh wait...it's been years since i last wrote in this, huh. i guess i should _page_ more attention to where i throw things. heh, this thing's seen better years, that's for sure. then again, life had been pretty crappy even if i had Paps this whole time, so what exactly would've been the point of writin' it all down? uh...y'know, i'm sure if this book could talk, it'd be telling me to just get to the freaking point. unfortunately for me, books can't read minds and i've gotta write it all out for ya. so, let me start when i went to work, k?

i was in Snowdin forest, doing my shift as sentry. regular day an' all. to be truthful, i usually take a nap in the tree line, but only for about an hour. though, for some reason i wasn't tired today. it was different. a very different day.

for once in my lifetime, i'd actually found a human. even if she's a scrawny little thing, i was still a little proud of myself. at least...until i got a better look at her.

blood and scabs covered her face and her hands and her legs. god, i was actually a little scared. her clothes weren't worth shit, most of her skin showing -plus how almost all of the large pieces of cloth were either torn or crusty with blood and grime.

i've heard of the past humans who've made their way into the Underground. a couple of 'em more dangerous than the others. a lucky sharpshooter and a note-taking tough-guy. whereas the other two, a determined child -who was adopted by the king an' queen- and a kind-hearted cook. i've only heard stories of 'em though. never seen a human 'til now. all of them, except the first -the determined kid- had their souls ripped away by Asgore, king of monsters. queenie disappeared about a month after the adopted human died, disgusted by Asgore's pledge against humanity, i suppose.

there, lil' history lesson for whoever's reading this besides me. now back to the story:

so i knew this kid was going to be met with that same fate. kinda inevitable in this kingdom. i'll be honest; i never really cared until i saw _this_ human. kind of sucked to think of her dying...

anyway, she and i talked a little, told her a pun or two, helped her up. oh my god, you wouldn't believe how small this kid is. y'see i'm a pretty short skeleton, not gonna deny it, but this kid is like, below my shoulder. she makes me look tall. she's pretty adorable if you ask me. i'm not the kind of skeleton who finds cute things in life to smile at, but this tiny kid...she made my Soul swell -and that's fucking saying something.

one thing led to another and me bein' me, i won't go into every little detail. she told me her name and i told her mine after giving her my jacket. in my defense, i had no choice -kid was freezing her ass off. she looks cute in the hoodie, so i'm not complainin'. her name's Silvia. god, what an amazing name. the jacket seemed to keep her warm and it's big enough to be a dress on her. i think she's going to make everything cute. not that that's a bad thing...

damn i keep getting side-tracked. what is this kid doing to me?

anyway...i took her along the "short-cut" to Snowdin. she was a little shaken up, and since she didn't complain, i didn't think about it. saw Gyftrot and Snowdrake walk by and they gave us questioning looks. internally i couldn't give a crap, but since i gotta keep up my reputation, i said hello and moved Silvia along. 'drake asked for some advice on jokes, so i obviously obliged. i swear i hadn't turned around for more than a minute when i saw that the kid wasn't behind me. god, i literally know _nothing_ 'bout kids... freaked beyond belief i started shouting "human" and "kid". (not one of my brightest moments, i'll admit). then i got the picture that she wouldn't respond to those and started calling her by name. still nothing. i was going insane... i...i really don't know why. i mean, i'd literally just met the kid. why did -why _do_ i care so much?

why was i so worried about her waddling off?

i turned around, wondering if she was just near the other monsters. nope. there she was, standing outside Snowdin's shop, her arms crowded with cinnamun pastries. she had one in her mouth too, and when she saw me she waved and tried to smile. of course she dropped a couple of the cinnamun-bunnies. no matter how hard i tried, i couldn't help but laugh.

she came back up to me and mumbled something from behind the treat in her mouth. (i'm still kind of confused on how she bought the bunnies...maybe Mary offered them to the kid.)

i just kinda assumed she asked where we were going next. i know. i'm so great at _stuffing_ words into other people's mouths. heh, anyway...i decided to be straight forward with Silvia, even if she's like...five. yeahhhh...not a good decision. told her how it was technically my job to bring her to Asgore so he could take her Soul. in hindsight, i see how freaking stupid that was of me. she started crying and i thought i was going to be questioned by other monsters -who were looking at me as if i'd just killed a baby- or scolded. it kind of hurt _my_ Soul just watching her cry like that. no fucking idea what to do, by the way.

since i'm so inexperienced with children, i just tried to take her mind off it by mentioning to her what LV and EXP were. i don't know how long she'd been in Underground, and it didn't seem to click in her mind. (plus...i think i mentioned a unicorn...?). and because she had no fucking clue what i was talking about, i decided to check for myself.

the kid's got none. zero. zip. nada.

Silvia is literally more innocent than a newborn monster. even we start off as LV 1. i was shocked, to say in the least.

kid's a goof ball though. didn't even attempt to take the cinnabun outta her mouth, and she was laughing when i made another joke. laughing and blushing as if she were a Vulkin. again, this kid is adorable, so i couldn't look away from her, chuckling along with her.

but then everything happened so fast...

my god, i was traumatized. a blue spear was sticking out of her forehead, blood spraying everywhere. i noticed Undyne standing behind the slowly fading kid.

and the next thing i know, i'm back standing in front of a crying Silvia. what the hell? didn't...wasn't she just stabbed in the head? i...i definitely could still feel the blood on my skull, but she was still in one piece. instead of calming her down from her crying, i stayed on my toes to make sure whatever the fuck happened, Undyne wasn't going to hurt Silvia. i shot a bone at Undyne when she was approaching, and Silvia clung onto me. of course Undyne and i got into a fight, but...it didn't last too long because i didn't want Silvia to get hurt...again? i don't even know what i remember...

i yelled at Undyne, making sure that she got it through her fucking head that if Asgore wanted Silvia's Soul so bad, then he'd have to kill me first. being a LV 8 boss monster against a LV 10, i am pretty confident i wouldn't be beat by him. Undyne however is LV 25... that's why i don't want to fight her. but if i got to, i will.

i didn't really pay attention why i felt like this to the human. all i know is that i will protect every golden-orange curl on her head. i will protect those silver eyes of her, two pieces of the moon.

don't get me wrong...i've never seen the moon, but Gerson, the war veteran who lives in Waterfall, told me about it though. said it's basically what proves it's night and it's a big silverish-white orb in the sky. Silvia's eyes are kinda like that...

kid made me proud though. she made a fish pun when Undyne was still around. god, i was laughing so hard. Undyne was pretty pissed though, so much in fact, she stormed off.

held the kid close for a little while after...the memory of this small, navy blue heart snapping in two and then bursting to bits...it just rattled me...

...

i need her.

i can't believe that i need a human...

* * *

4 March 19XX 23:10

i woke up from a nightmare. kid's still sleeping, though. all wrapped up in my sentry hoodie. (don't think i'll be getting that back anytime soon). she doesn't have a pillow, but i found a clean blanket for her to use. now, my room's a little messy, and when she was about to lay on the floor to go to bed, i was a pushover and let her sleep on the mattress beside me. so...that's where she is.

against me.

with her head on my chest. so i guess i lied about her not having a pillow...heh.

...

damn this kid. i better head to sleep. i can't watch over her and nap at the same time, now can i?

* * *

 _ **Well, apparently I love writing as Sans :) hope you enjoyed these updates! And I mentioned respawning in a way too! Yay smol child and slightly tol skeleton. Love you guys! Review, favorite and follow~! -Sty**_


	4. Chapter 3: Home?

_**And yet another chapter to Little Girl! A big thanks to all the new users who've favorited and followed, and now I will be responding to some reviews!**_

 _ **Color, dragonsofthe8elements and jinglyjess: Updates will happen XD I don't necessarily know when, but they will.**_

 ** _Em11: well I'm very flattered that you like my story and Sans' journal entry. And of course there will be more chapters! How could there_ not _be more chapters?_**

 ** _longagonever: Paps will be in this chapter. But, I've played Undertale a few times and I realized that Frisk was the first human that he's seen. Now, that means Silvia has never met Papyrus unfortunately. Just be aware this whole story is my headcanon about: the third (fourth if you count Chara) Soul, Sans' source of his depression, why Sans hates making promises, and how dark blue magic is so popular with the skelebros._**

 ** _StarBee24: Aw indeed. But trust me, you haven't seen cute yet._**

 ** _ENJOY CHAPTER 3 :D_**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _"Brother!"_

Sans woke up immediately, pushing himself upright and making a little child complain with a grumble before she drifted back to sleep. Sans rubbed Silvia's hair and blinked away his grogginess.

"Uh...yeah bro?" Sans called back, internally thankful that Pap wasn't in his room.

"What are you doing in there?" Papyrus boomed, his hand knocking on the door. "Why is your door locked? Are you not going to your sentry post _again_?!" Sans glanced down at Silvia, smiling slightly as he realized he was being held hostage.

 _Guess I'm pretty warm_ , he thought in amusement. He didn't want to move her.

"Yeah, Pap? Y'know that's thing we do when we're tired? I was doing that -but I'm gettin' ready right now, so don't _lose your head_." Papyrus groaned loudly from outside the door and Sans chuckled.

"Fine!" came the younger skeleton's reply. "But remember! You promised to take me with you!"

Sans' soul dropped.

"Uhh..." Sans had no clue what Papyrus was talking about. Had he really promised that? "Papy, when did I say that again?"

There was a pause from behind the door.

"About four days, three hours and forty-two minutes ago."

Sans rubbed his face, accepting that he probably did promise if Papyrus had been counting every minute since. He carefully shifted himself from under Silvia, careful not to wake her up. Since Sans was never a fan of going anywhere without a coat, he grabbed his old winter jacket from atop his dresser and zipped it on. He took one final glance at Silvia before exiting his room -careful to close the door before Papyrus could see inside.

Sans was immediately pulled close to a thin and tall skeleton, Papyrus' arms incredibly strong. Sans chuckled, hugging back and grinning wide.

Sans gently pulled away after a moment and looked up at his younger brother. Papyrus was wearing a white pullover hoodie with bright orange trim and a black Delta Rune over his left top rib. Black spandex covered all of Papyrus' femur down to where the bone connected with the rest of his leg. Shorts that were much like Sans' rested on his pelvis and dark red boots went about halfway up his tibia and fibula. The younger skeleton also wore a tattered red scarf, and red gloves with black trim.

"You ready to go, Pap?" Sans asked, his hands falling to his pockets. The taller-yet-younger skeleton beamed, his hands balled into fists as he nodded vigorously.

"Sans! I've been ready for two hours! Of course I am!" Papyrus shouted enthusiastically. Papyrus dashed down the stairs and almost ran into the front door. "Come on! I can't _ever_ be late if I'm going to be a Royal Guard!" Sans laughed and began to make his way down to the lower level.

But then the door to his room opened. Sans froze, almost slipping on the stairs.

"Sans?" Silvia's voice came out. Sans had dashed back into the room so fast that from inside he could hear Papyrus question aloud to where he'd gone.

Well, he was back in his room with his spine pressed against the door and staring at the little human.

"Jesus Christ, kid! You could've been seen!" Silvia tilted her head, those big eyes of hers confused.

"But...Undyne and all those other monsters saw me yesterday. Why can't..." she trailed off, as if thinking. "Oh! Why can't Papyrus see me?" She looked away from Sans, her concealed hands brushing her tutu, dried blood-dust making its way to Sans' rooms floor.

"Kid," Sans muttered. "Silvia, I...I just don't want something to happen to you. I need you to be safe." He let his mind wander, trying to figure out some possible way to keep this five-almost-six year old child hidden for the three hours he'd be gone for.

He got it.

"Hey, Silvia," Sans began, grinning wide. "If you stay outta sight until I come back, I'll take you out for dinner. How's that sound?" Silvia brightened up like a freshly lit candle.

"You mean Grillby's?" she squeaked, her eyes sparkling. Sans blinked.

"How do you know about Grillby's?" he asked, crossing his arms. Silvia gave a mischievous smile. Sans returned it and closed one of his eyes. "Did you already see it?"

"Yup! When you were carrying me here!" The child giggled as Sans cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed from doing so. She swished her tutu, Sans' old jacket twirling as well. "I heard you humming, and I knew the tune, so I woke up!"

Sans crouched in front of Silvia, becoming eye-level with the small girl. "And how do you know the Song of Delta?" He was actually interested in her answer and a little concerned too. Silvia's turning stopped and she looked up at him with big, pale blue eyes. When she was in the snow the other day, her eyes looked more silvery. Huh.

"I don't know what that is, and I don't know where or why I know it. But words like to come from here I think." Sans' breath caught in his ribcage, his grin disappearing.

Silvia's Soul was pulsing gently, it glowing navy blue. Sans was mesmerized as it floated above her sleeve-covered hands. The little girl looked at him, her face illuminated by her Soul's light. "The music normally comes from my head...but still. Don't you hear it?" she whispered.

"Hear what, kiddo?" Sans whispered back, unable to bring himself to smile. He was too concerned that something was wrong. How could she just decide to let her Soul in and out of her body? He furrowed his brow as Silvia's eyes grew distant.

"...the symphony of Souls." Her heart glowed brighter and then Sans caught it. It was so soft yet so perfectly clear.

 _"One foot here, one foot there... Grass and trees, all around me..."_ It was Silvia's voice resonating from inside the blue Soul, like a recording. Only, Silvia's voice was slightly quieter than what sounded to be a piano and chimes playing. _"Don't hurt them... Understand, how they see, you also me."_

Sans was snapped back into reality when he heard a loud banging on his door. Silvia's Soul slipped back into the child, entering right where the Delta Rune was embroidered on the purple fabric.

"Listen kid," he whispered, standing upright and snatching his journal off his bed. "Stay here okay? Once you hear the front door close, wait ten minutes and then feel free to wander around the house -watch some T.V or somethin' like that." Her big blue eyes were locked onto his sockets and he felt his Soul's pulse quicken.

 _I don't want to leave her,_ he realized, reaching to her and hugging her quickly. _But...I promised Pap..._ He tucked his tattered book into the inside pocket of his winter jacket. He ruffled Silvia's golden-orange hair and left his room once more.

Sans was greeted with a fuming Papyrus, who tapped his foot angrily. The younger skeleton's arms were crossed over his chest.

"Uh..." Sans muttered, unsure of what exactly to say. How could he get himself out of this one? Had Papyrus heard Silvia? He shuddered at the thought.

"Brother, I, the Great Papyrus, am concerned about you," Papyrus said stiffly. He looked down at Sans.

"Paps, I'm fine. I just forgot something is all."

"I am not convinced," Papyrus said, his eye sockets growing worried.

Sans smirked. "Sounds like you're a little _skeletal_ of me."

"SANS!"

"Aw, c'mon Paps. That was a good one and you know it," Sans laughed. "Look! You're even smiling."

"This is a pity smile!" Papyrus insisted hysterically. The taller skeleton snatched Sans' hood in a gloved hand and began to drag him to the front door. "Sentry duty. _Now._ " Sans continued to chuckle as he was pulled through the front door and into Snowdin's main road.

* * *

Silvia waited precisely ten minutes before cautiously exiting Sans' room. She was a little glad to be able to come out and thankful that one of the skeletons in the home left a window open in the main part of the building. The house was a little messy, she noted as she stepped down the stairs. It was cleaner than Sans' room, though. Silvia was also happy that it didn't stink in the rest of the house. In her opinion, Sans' room was a little smelly.

But she'd never tell him that because it wouldn't be polite. Especially since she was his guest.

As she made her way down to the next floor, she decided to look for something to keep her busy. Didn't Sans say there was a T.V or something?

Sure enough, there was a wide-screen T.V sitting on a block of wood. In front of the television, about five feet away, was a ratty old couch. A few blankets -all different shades of brown- were strewn around the loveseat, but Silvia just walked up to them and began to fold. Her mom had taught her how to fold clothes and blankets and towels, and her dad had taught her every joke he could think of and every pun he'd heard. Each of these memories were carefully stored away in Silvia's mind. Silvia shook her head and wondered that if maybe the house was cleaner when Sans got home, he'd let her get dessert or a soda at Grillby's. Her pale cheeks warmed at the thought of praise from the skeleton.

Silvia finished folding all the blankets, leaving them in a small stack near the left end of the couch. She had to climb to get onto the faded green seat, but as always, she didn't mind. She knew she was really small and a lot of people back home made sure that she never forgot.

She had to dig around through the cushions to find an old, chewed-up remote control for the T.V. She scanned over it quickly and clicked the power button. The screen buzzed to life.

Nothing but a bunch of multi-colored bars -which usually meant there was nothing available. Silvia stared at the screen for a few moments before letting out a soft sigh and turning the television back off. Silvia scooted herself off the couch and went into a dark room to the right of the television, flicking on the light as she entered. What she saw made her squeal with glee.

A kitchen.

Silvia thought baking was the best thing in the whole world. Mainly because when she was in the kitchen making cookies, her parents were too busy assisting her to fight with each other. Silvia's stomach dropped.

Her parents fighting...because of her...

The little girl scrunched her eyes closed for a few moments before opening them back up, removing the memory from her brain. She wasn't going to think about them anymore. They were very nice to her, and she knew they loved her very much...but they fought against each other _because_ of her. Well, now they could be happy.

Because Silvia was never going back.


	5. Chapter 4: SJE2-Dinner Talks

**_Welcome back to Little Girl :D I've got one review to respond to and here it is~:_**

 ** _Kiryma: Why thank you. Yes, lil Silvia has been through a lot in the five years she's been alive. If you haven't noticed, she's a very smart child, but she still has the...logic of a five year-old? I dunno how to phrase it XD. Anyway, I'm glad you like it! -Sty_**

* * *

5 March 19XX 18:46

welp. i almost had a heart attack when i came home. well, maybe it was a _soul_ -attack because i've got no organs or whatever.

 _anyway_ , i almost died because the house was cleaner than usual. even Gary look like he'd been washed. (that's my pet rock by the way. Papyrus thinks he's cute, but i think most of the time he's _stoned_.) the couch wasn't all ruffled up, the blankets were all folded, the t.v wasn't crooked. and Silvia wasn't in sight when Paps and i walked in. but that wasn't all. when i came in through the door, i was slapped in the skull with an amazing scent. it was coming from the kitchen and of course i went to go see what exactly it was, and y'know what? went into the kitchen and found _five dozen_ star-shaped cookies. my god, they were the best thing i've ever tasted in my life.

Paps had believed that a small pixie (the house-cleaning and furnishing pixie of gratitude to be specific) came in through the open window and did this for us because of his coolness and it just _had_ to thank him. i was a little surprised because...y'know, pixies don't really exist. and if they did, the only one he's ever mentioned was the pixie of friendship that seemed to resent him. i kinda feel sorry for Paps...at least he's got Undyne. ugh...i hate how he idolizes her. the damned lady apparently believes all humans to be worthless sacks that need to be harvested for their Souls so Asgore can kill off the entire population in Overworld.

don't get me wrong. i haven't liked Undyne for most of the time i've known her -little too loud and stabby if you ask me- and i've seen her as a distant acquaintance. my outlook on her didn't go from best buddy to mortal enemy or whatever that shit is. my mood towards her went from wary to "touch my kid and i'll rip open every one of your fucking gills".

...

i just called her my kid.

 _damn it._

20:01

me and the kid are at Grillby's right now. she's really tired from what i can tell. she keeps yawning and dozing off as she drinks her malkshake. it's really cute -ahem- if you ask me. we're near the entrance to the restaurant and i kinda had to bribe Grillby not to tell anyone that there's a human in the establishment. he's a good friend and i'm his best customer, so there really was no need for the extra cash. whatever. there's a lot of Undyne workers here tonight so i had the kid wear her hood up. she isn't too happy 'bout it, but hey...i gotta protect her.

heh...kid just woke up again. i'm gonna be honest here...i'm a little worried. i've never taken care of a human and i'm afraid that she won't want to stay forever.

but...why am I scared of that? known the kid for about a day and i care _this_ much? don't i want what's best for her?

* * *

Silvia looked up at Sans, trying to blink away the sleepiness she felt pushing on her eyes. He wasn't smiling as wide as he should've been and she couldn't see the regular light in his sockets.

"Sans?" she asked. His skull shot up and as it was an instinct he closed the little grey book he'd been writing in. "Are you okay?"

The skeleton's grin grew as she spoke and his pupils returned. "Of course kiddo. What makes you think I'm not?" Silvia frowned, her legs kicking slightly. Her feet didn't touch the ground.

"You're sad," she said softly, causing Sans' smile to falter, "why?" He set down his pen and rubbed the bridge of where his nose would've been.

"Kid, I'm all right. Just a little tired is all." He chuckled. " _Bone_ tired." Silvia huffed and flicked her hood off, staring straight into Sans' eye sockets.

"Sans, don't lie to me," she said in a clipped voice. Sans perked up when he was able to comprehend what she'd done. He didn't respond and instead reached over, trying to pull her hood back over her humanly features. Silvia maneuvered away from his boney fingers. "Sans."

He paused, his hand still outstretched towards her. But after a moment he sat back, tucking his hands into his pockets and letting his pupils fade. His smile shifted into a small frown.

"Silvia," he muttered. "I...I don't want you to get hurt. You understand? When I saw you die...I was so broken, kid. At least...I think you died. I don't know -but that isn't the point! What the point is...is that kid, I don't want you to leave. I think I want you to stay in the Underground with me."

"You _think_?" Silvia asked, confused. Sans' skull turned away.

"No...I _want_ you to stay. I know that I want this, but if you've got plans I won't force you to stay -even if I feel broken sayin' that. You and Paps...you both are all I got, kid. I'll admit, I've come to grow on you. You're funny and kind, and one helluva baker." His eyes regained the white specks of light and Silvia could see him giving her a sideways look. She blushed a little at his compliments and she turned down to her sleeved hands. "Silv, I want to keep you here with me."

Silvia sat silently, her mind running wild. Sans wanted her to stay? He...he wanted to adopt her? Forever?

"I wanna be here too," Silvia admitted, smiling wide. Sans blinked and faced her. His hands were gripping the table, and Silvia giggled as she flipped back on her hood. She reached over and with the tip of her sleeve, she rested it ontop of one of his hands. Her arms were a little too short for her to lay her actual hand on his, but she hoped he got the gesture. Sans smiled, _really_ smiled, and grasped her sleeve with his boney fingers. He closed his eyes.

"Welcome home, kiddo."

* * *

 ** _All right, there we go! Uh, yeah we've got a few short chapters to go before we make it to the main plot and past stuff. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review, favorite and follow! -Sty_**


	6. Chapter 5: Night Visions

**_Hey guys! Thank you all so much for liking this story, for reviewing and for following! I'm a little disappointed in myself because...y'know, this is a pretty short chapter. Oops. But Chapter 6 is pretty long! So, I've got some reviews to respond to~!:_**

 ** _StarBee24: Oh trust me. I have that feeling too. *quickly walks away, whistling Megalovania*_**

 ** _F0rever l0st gir1: OH WHY THANK YOU I LOVE YOU TOO FOR REVIEWING AND THE COMPLIMENTS AND JUST FOR BEING YOU THANK AND LOVE_**

 ** _titanicdragon: *no comment* please don't be killed 0-0;;;_**

 ** _Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy Ch5! -Sty_**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sans and Silvia were only at Grillby's for another half hour before Silvia was finally too tired to stay. Sans paid Grillby for the food and thanked him for staying quiet, before he gently picked up the little girl. Her arms almost immediately wrapped around his shoulders and Sans cleared his throat awkwardly when Grillby gave him a sly look.

"W-what? She's too sleepy to walk...and she's not that heavy..." Sans trailed off, sweat forming on his skull, his embarrassment peaking when Silvia nestled into him. He quickly left the restaurant before the flaming bartender could make a comment of his blue cheekbones. For once he was actually thankful on how cold it was during the night. Of course it was the same brightness out in Snowdin, but by the subtle temperature changes, Sans could almost always tell what time of day it was in the Overworld. He glanced at Silvia, smiling slightly. He definitely cared about her, that was for sure.

As he walked down Snowdin's main road, Sans couldn't help but hesitate in front of his house.

Sans had read Papyrus to sleep before leaving with Silvia, so going back in wouldn't be a problem. What _was_ a problem however, was his job as sentry in Snowdin Forest and leaving Silvia alone for however many hours he had to be gone for. True, she'd done great by herself for her first day, but what if Papyrus got sick and stayed home? Could she really spend a whole day cooped up in Sans' room? Sans sighed and slowly walked into his home, closing the door as quietly as possible with his bright blue magic. Silvia shifted in his arms and Sans adjusted his hold on her to keep her secure. He made his way up the stairs and entered his room.

He chuckled softly when he'd laid down on his mattress, the little girl murmuring in her sleep. He turned on his side, Silvia curled up against his stomach. She seemed pretty comfortable.

He was too.

Sans stared at the far wall, slowly losing himself in thought. Sans didn't know how he felt at the moment. Happy because Silvia wanted to stay with him, maybe? Scared that he'll lose her to Asgore? Sure. But something else stirred inside his LV 8 Soul. It wasn't something he felt often, and no matter how hard he tried, he could never figure out what it was called. It was warm and cold at the same time, it pressed down on him and made him feel weightless, and at moments he wanted to feel nothing but it.

He let his sockets lose their light as he thought about what exactly was laying itself in front of him. His vision suddenly went to a future way too far ahead. How did he know? Papyrus was older and his voice had deepened slightly. He was obsessing over this little kid -they were about ten or eleven and they had short dark brown hair. They wore a bright blue sweater with two pink stripes across their chest. He was shouting something about puzzles and a thing called spaghetti.

That was weird. Papyrus doesn't even know what spaghetti is. Neither did Sans, truthfully. He let that vision fade and traveled a little closer to his and Silvia's future.

Golden light on golden tiles. Two shadows blotched out a small space on the ground. Sans smiled, slightly worried but mostly relieved. The shadows were shaped like him and Silvia -her head resting on his lap. Probably sleeping. There was a slightly darker part on the tile within the shadowed parts, but Sans was more concerned about how close they were to Asgore's throne room. But he knew, somewhere deep in his bones -heh- that he and Silvia would be together forever.


	7. Chapter 6: SJE3-The Book

_**Hello my lovelies. Welcome to possibly the longest chapter yet of Little Girl! I hope you enjoy, because I've gotta answer this review from the use who's reviewed the most~!:**_

 _ **StarBee24: I am so glad you caught the forshadowing. mwehehe. Don't worry though. You don't have to worry about anything happening to her -like seriously happening- until Chapter 8. You've got time ;)**_

 _ **Okay guys~! Let's get this on a roll! -Sty**_

* * *

28 March 19XX 11:43

oh dang, i forgot about this again. been pretty busy with Silv. heh...she's been extremely good about staying hidden, and understanding when i get home late. and...uh...plus she called me dad about two weeks ago.

weird right? i mean...it's very cute an' all...and she was pretty much asleep when she said it -so she probably doesn't remember it- but it made me feel great _tibia_ honest. heheh, oh my god that was a good one. i'm gonna need to publish these jokes in here eventually or somethin'. so, you know me by now. i don't write in this very often, and from what i have written, you can see i don't get into every little detail about stuff. but i will say this: Silvia's healed completely since her fall. sure, her legs are badly scarred and she has another scar along her left temple, but her hair covers that up pretty well. i gave her some knee-high socks to cover up the scars on her legs too. she was very thankful. god...have i mentioned the color of her hair? it's like a sunset...not that i've seen one. well, i will. just not for a long while. i've got time. time to live and be with Papyrus. to be with Silvia.

13:37

on sentry duty right now, my mind running a mile a minute. granted, i can already accomplish that on my feet (and with teleportation, but let's not get into that), but i'm really starting to think about Silvia's situation. she's been asking when she can meet Papyrus, because she thinks he sounds like a good skeleton. now, i hate how i've been dealing with it -i've been telling her soon. nothing but shrugging it off and promising the impossible. after what i saw that one night...i just gotta make sure the first human he sees is that one from the vision. i'm pretty fucked up, i know, but hey, if i want that future with Silvia, then i gotta keep things aligned. not to mention, i haven't heard Paps talk about Undyne for at least a week.

i wonder what that woman is up to...probably something _fishy_. heh. i'm leaning against this huge door at the end of Snowdin Forest's main road, which leads to god knows where. Asgore told me a while back that it is an exit from the Ruins -the place where all of monsterkind began before they trekked all the way to "New Home". the capitol. been to the capitol a few times myself, the judgement hall by far the most beautiful place i've seen. it's got actual sunlight from outside coming in. i don't know how we managed that, but its great. Asgore informed me about a month ago that i'd make an excellent judge -with the ability to read a creature's level of violence and their execution points an' all. don't ask me how i can because i have not one fucking clue. i can't be his judge though. not until the current one -Eithel- falls down or quits.

it's not that i _want_ to be Asgore's judge. i don't want to be his anything -not if he continues to believe that taking an innocent's life is right, just so he can purge humanity off the planet. but i still have faith. i have the hope that Silvia can change his mind.

i'm positive she can...

17:04

shit, i'm late to pick up Silvia for dinner. i guess i fell asleep on the job. why didn't Pap come and get me?

17:10

teleported home. Pap left a note saying he'd be home in three hours. went to Undyne's for dinner i guess. who knows, maybe she finally decided to train him for the Royal Guard. i've got mixed feeling about that, but if it gets him off the demeaning sentry duty, then i'm all for it. he definitely deserves better.

17:15

at Grillby's with the kid. she's been growing a lot, made it up to my shoulder now. she said her birthday's in two months -May 10th, if i'm correct. of course i'll mark it on the calendar when we get home. i think i'll get her something. maybe some oven mitts or a cookbook that doesn't have too much damage done to it when it falls into the Underground's dump. i hope i find somethin' good.

she's currently digging into a huge basket of fries, grinning as if she just won a mil' gold. i'm just enjoying a shot of some amber liquid that Grillby just got. he said it was called scotch or some weird name like that. it tastes pretty good, though its making my eye socket feel funny. i think i'll stick with water for the rest of the night...

17:40

holy shit, the kid just tried to drink ketchup. it was freaking hilarious...though she sort of got really sick after it. she mentioned something about her dad taking a swig of the stuff before actually using it properly. god, i hope she's okay. i can hear her coughing like hell.

...

19:55

Pap'll be back any minute. i packed up Silvia's dessert and her fries, hiding them behind a few sodas inside the fridge. i also brought home the ketchup bottle she sipped out of. never gonna let her live that down, by the way. she's upstairs in bed and i'm in the kitchen, staring at the oven and stove. to be truthful...i kinda want to wake Silv up and help her make cookies. but as i'm writing that, i can see what a stupid idea that is. i don't wanna force her. she's really wiped out and said her throat hurt.

well, goodnight kiddo.

* * *

Sans tucked his journal into the inside pocket of his coat. He leaned up against the fridge, closing his eyes when he heard the front door open and shut.

"Sans!" Papyrus yelled, walking in. "I'm home, Sans!"

"In here, bro," Sans called, tilting his skull back. Papyrus' footfalls came closer and Sans heard him begin to say something, but hesitate and fall silent. He tried again.

"Sans? You're in the kitchen," Papyrus said, his footsteps right in front of him. Sans merely nodded, feeling his smile widen.

"But...why?" Papyrus asked, and Sans opened one of his sockets.

"Dunno. I guess I like it in here," he replied, folding his arms behind his head. Papyrus gave him a confused, small smile.

"Well, all right then. But that's not why I, the _Great Papyrus_ , came to find you!" he announced, reaching into his pullover's only pocket. Sans adjusted himself, opening both eyes and standing upright, leaning slightly on the fridge door. Papyrus held a small blue book, his smile as bright as Silvia's.

"Undyne gave ya a reading assignment?" Sans asked with a snigger. "I've heard of _hitting the books_ but I think this is taking it a little too far."

" _SANS!_ " Papyrus shouted, his voice pitching the way it does when he was regretfully amused. "No! I found it in the dump in Waterfall! I want you to read it to me tonight instead of Fluffy Bunny!" Sans snorted.

"Bro, you love Fluffy Bunny," Sans pointed out. "Are you sure?" Papyrus firmly nodded, holding out the book for Sans. He took it.

"I'm going to dress down for bed! _Please_ be up there in five minutes!" Papyrus said, beginning to climb the stairs after dashing out of the kitchen. "And on time too!"

"Got it bro," Sans said, turning the book over in his hands. He flipped it open when he couldn't find a title on the spine or cover.

 **Gone.**

Sans blinked at the name. It was simple and vague, but that's why he was confused. What made Pap pick _this_? There had to be at least forty books falling to the Underground a _day_. Sans teleported to his room, careful to be silent as he slipped out of his jacket and turtleneck. He slipped on an oversized white t-shirt and took off his slippers and socks, remaining barefoot. He rubbed Silvia's orange hair before exiting his room.

Papyrus was in a similar get-up, the only difference the color of his shirt and shorts -which were orange and red. It obviously made the younger skeleton happy when he and Sand matched, and it secretly pleased Sans as well. Sans closed the door to his brother's room and pulled up a chair from Papyrus' oak desk.

"Oh good! You got here on time!" Papyrus chided from his bed -which looked like a bright red race car. Sans had gotten it for him when he's been taken under Undyne's fin.

"Bro I literally was four feet away," Sans said, getting comfortable in the wooden chair. "Of course I did." Papyrus laughed. "You ready?" The larger skeleton nodded, nestling under his blankets.

"Heh, all right." Sans opened to the first page and began to read aloud.

 _"The little one, went walking on,_

 _Eyes and smile bright like sun._

 _Footfalls in constant thrum,_

 _Like the heart, of the little one."_ Sans paused. It was a...poem book? But then he realized the book couldn't have been more than twenty pages.

"Are you all right?" Papyrus asked. Sans looked at him in confusion. "You stopped."

"Oh. Oh yeah, Paps. I'm fine -just a little surprised is all."

"About?"

"Well, I didn't know it was gonna be a poem book," Sans admitted. "But it's cool. Don't mind me."

 _"Far down, she did go,_

 _into world of ice and snow._

 _Filled with fear, yet drunk with hope,_

 _little one called for those she know._

 _"Lost but unbroken, the little soul,_

 _became determined with one goal,_

 _march through your suffer, storm through your pain,_

 _there is so much more to gain._

 _"Withstanding the harshness of the world,_

 _the truthful soul and the girl,_

 _went to land that seemed to swirl_

 _and so marched forth, the little girl._

 _"What she had not believed, were the creatures whom roamed,_

 _down in this world below._

 _But if she showed kindness to them,_

 _perhaps they'd let her travel beside them._

 _"Friends the girl and creatures came to be,_

 _what a sight it was to see!_

 _Yet not all beasts wished for this..._

 _Some wished for the girl's demise, for her to perish."_

As Sans read the lines, his Soul began to pound, causing faint droplets of sweat to bead on his cranium. He glanced up from the book, noticing that Papyrus was snoring softly. Sans, with shaking hands, closed the book and quietly left his brother's room.

He made his way to the couch, trying to stop his bones from trembling. Why was this book so similar to him and Silvia? What kind of fucked up joke was this? He was only on the third page and he was terrified beyond belief. Sans settled himself on the lumpy couch, tentatively opening the book once more and finding his place. He continued to read.

 _"Though, before the girl did go,_

 _away from the new life she'd come to know,_

 _love and friendships had begun,_

 _to fill up the little one._

 _"Heart warmed with creature's love,_

 _her soul and life began to run,_

 _stronger and faster to the beat,_

 _her life was so complete._

 _"But, alas she was removed,_

 _from minds and hearts like day to moon._

 _Ruler of earth below,_

 _was the one who made her go."_

Sans gulped, gripping the book harder. He didn't like this. He could feel the magic within him pulsing in his left eye, and he could see its light reflecting off the distant T.V screen and illuminating the book's pages.

Before Sans could begin reading again, his eye caught the word _blood_ in the next block of writing.

Sans immediately chucked the book away from him, holding his skull in his hands. His breath was short and ragged, and he could feel the heat of the flames on his head. A few minutes passed before he had calmed down enough to move. He shakily walked up to his room, his magic still glowing in his left eye. He stood in his doorway, tears beginning to form in his sockets as he saw Silvia's slumped body in the darkness, her breathing slow and even.

Sans stepped up to her and got on the mattress, sitting up near her side and against the wall. He just sat there, watching her sleep in his cyan magic's light. He reach out a trembling hand and gently grabbed her shoulder. He gave her a soft nudge.

"Silv," he whispered hoarsely. "Silvia." The young child shifted, her legs curling close to her body. Her eyes slowly opened, squinting from Sans' magic. Silvia was silent as she sleepily crawled ontop of him, clearly worried about him, but too tired ask. Her head rested on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. Sans let out a shivery sigh and held Silvia close. She was so warm. She was okay. She was _alive_.

Something in His mind clicked as his magic vanished away, he finally convinced of Silvia's safety. He knew what he felt for her.

Love.

* * *

 ** _Whelp my thumbs hurt. Good night guys and please remember to review, favorite and follow! Hope you liked it! -Sty_**


	8. Chapter 7: SJE4-Flowey's Warning

**_Hello again, beautiful readers. I hope you're ready, because we've got a lot to read today! Plot formation, new character appearance (he's definitely our favorite) and some Sans and Silvia fluff! I've gotten reviews since yesterday and here are my replies~!:_**

 ** _Guest: I will only confirm that something sad happens. You'll find out in the rest of the story._**

 ** _F0rever l0st gir1: Honey. Does it look like Silvia will be killing_ anything _at all? No, I promise she won't hurt anyone._**

 ** _StarBee24: No, no. This is Chapter 7. You've still got time ^^ Only a little angst in this chapter, I promise._**

 ** _Alfred M: HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT MANY THUMBS. Sorry. But thank you so much :) I like the thought of Gone being a prophecy, but it's really just coincidence. Some loony writer from Overworld. :3 But Sans doesn't know that so shhhhh._**

 ** _All righty! Let's get on with it!_**

* * *

Chapter 7

1 April 19XX 10:16

told Pap i wasn't feeling all too hot today. he left about an hour and a half ago, stating that the earlier he gets to his post, the closer he'll be to becoming a Royal Guard.

went to the shop to buy some stuff to make cookies with Silvia. told her i'd be with her for the whole day, which she was ecstatic about. she's in the kitchen right now, baking away. apparently humans hate instant cookie mix because i was able to find four different batter boxes at the store. Silv herself said she preferred fresh milk, eggs and flour, but i know she wasn't complainin'. i explained to her the monster's substitutes for those: malk and regs. the only difference is that monster food doesn't spoil like human food does. plus monster food fills you up, but is absorbed through your Soul, gaining back HP. anyway, we don't let Asgore name anything anymore. he's a "good ruler but has creativity equivalent to grayscale". favorite quote from Papyrus.

i tried to help Silv, but she nudged me away, giggling. told me to "get my big ol' tailbone outta there". she's such a dork, and i just love her to death.

10:42

cookies were phenomenal. god, this kid's got skill. she's sittin' beside me, munching away on her treats and her leftovers from Grillby's last night.

...

i want to take her to Waterfall today. there's some nice monsters that live there and i really think she'd like what it has to offer. plus it's really beautiful -the magic pools especially. Shyren would love Silvia's song...

y'know what? i'm gonna do that.

* * *

"Hey Silv," Sans called, noticing that the small human had walked off. "I know you've been cooped up for a long time. How about I take you somewhere new?"

Silvia stepped out of the kitchen, her large eyes sparkling.

"Somewhere new?" she squeaked, scurrying up to him. Sans grinned, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, kiddo. Go get your hoodie and meet me outside," Sans said as she ran to the stairs, beginning to scramble up. "Don't forget your socks!" he added quickly.

"Okay!" Silvia answered, her voice light and merry.

Sans stood up and stretched, his eyes scrunching shut. A knife of cold stabbed him in the base of his spine when he opened them again. Down near the other end of the couch was the little blue book. The poem book, Gone.

 _Didn't I throw that bullshit away?_ he thought, glaring down at it _._ He leaned over and snatched it up, shoving it into his pocket. Whatever. He'd destroy it in Waterfall or on sentry duty tomorrow. Either way, that damn book will _burn_. It won't tell any story about a child dying.

Sans flicked up his hood and walked out of the house, his slippers crunching on the mountain snow. Monsters bustled around him, getting to different places in unknown urgencies. They were all trapped under two miles of rock anyway, not like they were getting anywhere soon.

Eventually Silvia exited his home, her sweatshirt's hood down. He smiled and held out one of his hands, and she happily held on. They began walking East, past Sans' house's shed, and past a tiny igloo. Silvia was quiet turning the walk to Waterfall, her eyes taking everything in.

Sans kept her close on the barren road between Snowdin and Waterfall, mainly because Silvia had the tendency to kick snow poffs. Rocks on the road sometimes looked like poffs, and he didn't want her to break a toe or something. When the pair entered the cavern, Silvia's eyes widened.

"Wow," she breathed. The sound of trickling water on uneven stone instantly soothed Sans' previous tension. Silvia slipped her hand out of his grasp and stepped up to a bright blue flower. It was about as tall as she was.

"What kind of flower is this?" she asked, glancing back at Sans. He chuckled but otherwise stayed quiet.

 _What kind of flower is this?_ the plant murmured back, its voice slightly like Silvia's, but more airy and faint. The child reared back with a yelp of alarm. Sans was instantly behind her and keeping her from hitting the ground. She stared at the flower in bewilderment.

"It's an echo flower," Sans told her, helping her stand upright. "Repeats the last thing it hears. Pretty cool, right?"

Silvia was silent, her eyes locked on the flower.

"Pretty cool, right?" she said, her voice a very bad attempt of Sans'. She turned around, giving him a cheeky smile, which made Sans snort and noogie her orange curls.

"Dummy," he teased, turning away.

" _Fatty!_ " she shot back with a giggle. Sans whipped around, sniggering.

"Oh. It's _on_ ," he said slowly, grinning wide. "Squirt."

"Snails-for-brains!" she retorted immediately. Sans chuckled and Silvia's face was scrunched up, trying to keep her elation in.

"Twinkle toes," he replied.

" _BONEHEAD_!" Silvia announced triumphantly. Sans cracked. He hugged his sides, his roars of laughter straining his ribs. Tears cornered his sockets and Silvia tackled him to the ground, giggling just as hard.

Sans fell back with an "oof!" and stayed on the stone floor, his laughter turning to wheezes, and Silvia had tears streaming down her cheeks. A while passed before Sans could breathe, leaning his skull back and sighing. Silvia scooted more onto him and stared him in the sockets. The dim light of the cave was no match for the brightness of her eyes. He reached up a boney hand, running his bones through her hair.

"Need somethin' kiddo?" he asked casually. "Or are ya comfy on this fatty's belly?" He chuckled when she smiled.

The little girl leaned forward and kissed him on the bridge of bone above where his nose would've been.

Sans grew ridged and felt a bright blue blush cover his face. Silvia buried her face in his chest and hugged him tightly. Sans wrapped his arms around her and slowly sat up.

"Heh...c-c'mon kid. I wanna show ya somethin'," Sans murmured to her, getting to his feet. He took off his hood and grabbed her hand, her small fingers clasping his trustingly.

The two walked through rooms with bodies of water that were shallow for Sans, but a little too deep or Silvia. In those places Sans had carried her on his shoulders. In another room, there was a hidden area behind a rushing waterfall. Sans truthfully loved this place because he was pretty sure he was the only one who knew about it -besides Silvia of course. He usually went in there to teleport in secret. He preferred the privacy.

Soon, Sans and Silvia made it to a stone room with thin rivulets of water pouring from above. The rock ceiling looked as if it had billions of stars embedded in it. Silvia looked up at it in wonder, her large eyes shining. Her pale face was illuminated slightly by the diamond's reflection, and along her cheeks were pinpricks of darkness.

But she was still the beautiful child Sans found himself loving. Course, it wasn't in a romantic way -he was a good thirty years older than her- but in a gentler, different way. A way in which he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, to feel loved and to be safe. Sans felt his blush returning as Silvia danced through the ribbons of falling water, singing to the Song of Delta.

Whatever she saw him as to herself, she was his own.

* * *

3 April 19XX 14:09

back on sentry duty today. Silv caught a fever and i had a friend of mine -Mary- take care of her. Mary's a good bunny and i trust that she won't tell anyone about human-sitting.

anyway, i'm gonna be a little late getting home tonight. got myself entwined with this little book Silv made for me. it's a small hand-crafted joke book. all the jokes and all the puns she's ever heard or made up are in here. i won't tell her this, but her handwriting's a little ineligible. but i'm truthfully proud of her. there are some pretty good ones in here. i don't know where she got the supplies to make it, but i'm going to guess from the librarby. i'll stop by there, just to make sure they haven't told anyone about Silv waddling in.

especially Undyne...

i think i'll pick up some stuff from the shop -buy some ingredients for a quiche recipe that i found in one of our cabinets. i looked it over, and it sounds pretty good.

welp, i'm gonna start walking home. not really feelin' up for teleportation

* * *

Sans walked through the many puzzles Papyrus had set up to apprehend any simple-minded human who might've made it this far. Some of the puzzles were especially easy, mainly because Sans had designed a few of them himself. He did however, pause at a long, rather unstable-looking bridge.

In front of the first plank of wood, was a large golden flower. Sans blinked, and almost dropped his journal when the flower blinked _back_.

"What the-"

"Howdy!" the flower chirped, giving Sans a wide, vacant smile. "My name's Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" Sans slowly put his book in his pocket.

"What do you want?" he asked. Flowey's grin...it was far too empty for Sans to be unwary. "I don't remember planting anything here." Flowey giggled.

"Did I say somethin' that amused ya kid?" Sans inquired, letting his shoulders show faux relaxation. Flowey was just a stupid little plant, but...something unnerved him about the flower. He couldn't find his LV...and his attack was a hearty nineteen.

"No," Flowey sighed. "Just musing myself over your idiocy." Sans frowned.

"Kid, you're growing on infertile soil," he replied sharply. Flowey's face darkened a little. "I suggest you knock off your little act of being a ray of sunshine."

"Ha..." Flowey muttered. "I never doubted your brilliance of finding the most subtle clues in a monster." The plant lifted his head, causing Sans' frown to deepen. Sharp fangs glistened in Flowey's mouth and his little beady black eyes now had pinpricks of white. Sans clenched his fists, feeling his magic slowly buzz to life in his left eye. "Do say, I'd love to know how you sorted me out."

"Your smile was like a void," Sans growled. Flowey's eye twitched.

 _I wonder if I can kill something that has no hit_ _points or LV..._

"Well, I'll work on that then. But, I've got something to tell you," Flowey rasped, his previous light voice growing twisted.

"Sorry, kid. Don't got time and I've gotta get home," Sans snapped. Flowey's eyes narrowed.

"Got to get to your pet human?"

Sans' Soul skipped a beat, his glowing eye looking down at the plant.

"How...how did..?" Sans sputtered softly, fear crawling in his marrow.

"You're not as smart as other monsters claim you to be," Flowey noted. "You drag that bloodbag all over Snowdin and you don't expect _anyone_ to realize that she's human?" He paused as Sans took a step forward. "Hey buddy, I'm warning you. You don't want to fight me."

Sans lurched forward, his eye blazing with cold fury. Flowey yelped, diving under the ice and snow, disappearing from view.

"What did you do?!" Sans shouted, digging into the area. "I swear to GOD if you touched one hair on her head-!"

"Oh my, you're so vicious," Flowey teased, his voice somewhere to Sans' side. He whipped around with frightening speed, summoning four femurs to stab Flowey from underneath. The plant grunted, Sans witnessing a flash of worry cross his face before he vanished again. Amber blood stained the snow and the bones of Sans' attack. Sans eyed it with disgust, instantly reminded of the scotch he'd drank at Grillby's a couple of nights ago. He got to his feet.

Immediately he was in his home, landing on his couch. He groaned and looked around. _That_ one took a little out of him. It didn't seem as if Papyrus was home and he could see his room's door open.

"Mary?" Sans called, getting up. "You there?" He crept slowly towards the stairs. No reply.

"Mary?" he tried again, feeling his magic continue to pulse in his skull. He creeped up closer to the door frame. A quiet cough sounded out and he peered into the dimly lit room.

"M-Mary...left a f-few...minutes ago..." Silvia squeaked out, her pale face white as bone. She was wrapped in multiple blankets and a bowl with water and a rag rested beside her. Sans' magic faded and he walked up to the sick child. Her HP was very low.

 _HP 2/10._

He noticed a small note taped to a medium-sized plastic tub that looked as if it had grey water inside of it. He picked up the note and say on the mattress beside Silvia, stroking her hair as she breathed shallowly.

 _Make sure Silvia gets three spoonfuls of this every hour for one day. I don't know much about humans, but this soup seemed to help her regain a little strength. I left one dozen cinnabunnies in the fridge, as well as two canteens of Sea Tea. Don't worry, no charge at all. But I think she should lay off acids for now, and make sure she gets a lot of rest tonight. I hope this helps, Sans, and I hope she stays for a while longer. She's a very sweet girl. Sincerely, Mary B._

Sans grinned slightly at the letter and looked back at Silvia, the little girl's pale blue eyes watery and almost closed completely.

"How do you feel, Silv?" he asked softly, continuing to pet her orange curls. She gave him a weak smile.

"Better," she whispered hoarsely. "Mary...was very kind. S-she...was scared a-at first...but I told her...that I wouldn't hurt a-anyone or her...ever." She coughed, Sans leaning over and grabbing the cloth from the cold bowl of water, and wrung it until it was damp. He gently placed it on her forehead. She let out a quiet sigh of relief as it touched her blistering skin.

"Is that so?" Sans prodded, smiling. Silvia nodded.

"Hey kiddo?" Sans said, feeding her some of the hourly soup. Silvia's face scrunched up at its taste, but she didn't complain. "You've ever had quiche before?"

"N-no..." she answered quietly. "It...it sounds funny..." Her HP perked up two more points. Sans chuckled.

"Yeah, it kinda does," he admitted. "But would you try it if I made it for you for dinner one night?" The little girl thought for a moment.

"I-I'd try it..." Silvia said softly. Sans smiled wider.

"All right kiddo. I'll make it for us tomorrow. For now, you get some sleep." He gave her a hug, and when he let go, she adjusted herself further under the blankets. In a few short moments, Silvia was asleep.

Sans got up slowly, walking out of the room and shutting the door. No matter what happened, he would protect that human.

Sans walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, opening the fridge. Sure enough there were the items Mary left, but he wasn't looking for those. He grabbed the ketchup bottle that Silvia had drank out of. He eyed it for a moment before taking swig of the tomato substance. It took a moment for the taste to adjust, but otherwise...

Not bad.

* * *

 ** _OH MY GOD GUYS FINALLY I WAS_** **_ABLE TO GET IT ALL TYPED UP. Sorry for not updating yesterday! Anyway, now we're advancing in this story. Be warned for feels and violence. Love you all and make sure to review, favorite and follow_**! **_-Sty_**


	9. Chapter 8: SJE5-Taken

_**Ah, Chapter 8. I wish you'd never come. Oh well, gotta progress this story, huh. Got reviews to reply to~!:**_

 _ **StarBee24:**_ _ **Yes. That ketchup addiction is actually going to get a depressing turn later in the story.**_

 _ **Avacodo at Law: Flowey's a dick in this story by the way.**_

 _ **Anyway! Here we are~! (Oh, by the way, if you're sensitive to abuse and torture, I suggest you read with caution. Okay? okay). Enjoy! -Sty**_

* * *

Chapter 8

"You remember where the place is?" Sans asked, standing in his doorway. Silvia had made a great recovery, her skin no longer deathly pale. Her blue eyes were back to their normal, bright demeanor.

"Yep!" she replied cheerily, her oversized sweatshirt's hood over her golden-orange curls. "It's in that one room with a bench and one echo flower!" Sans nodded, smiling.

"That's right kiddo. Now, I'll meet you there after I go on sentry duty, at 19:05. Okay? Papyrus will be back at 19:10, so you should be safe leaving here any time before then. I want you to make sure that no one follows you and just to be safe, I want you to wear your hood." Sans shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced at the clock on the wall. 12:31.

He'd made the quiche last night, working his pelvis off trying to make the monsters ingredients work in the human dish, and trying not to fuck any of it up. Why was human food so complicated to make? He and Silvia were going to eat in that hidden room -they'd both found it during their trip to Waterfall. Sans thought that _one_ night away from Grillby's wouldn't hurt.

"Sans?"

Sans blinked out of thought, seeing that Silvia had moved to right in front of him. She giggled and hugged him tightly, feeling a warm blush color his cheekbones. He hugged her back.

"All right, Silv. I'll be there soon."

* * *

4 April 19XX 13:17

oh my god, i can't wait until tonight. i made some quiche from a recipe i found...oh wait i've already wrote about this. oops.

heh, anyway, i'm just really animated today. i made it to my post in under an hour, just by jogging -i couldn't keep my excitement in. Silv's feeling better, i haven't encountered Undyne in weeks, and it's been a month to this day since Silvia fell to the Underground. i scrounged up something in Waterfall's dump -a cookbook in immaculate condition! god, she'll be so excited.

15:55

i saw that stupid flower again. he tried to pick a fight with me, and he actually landed a few minor hits. talking bullshit about Silvia and i, so i calmly kicked his ass to where he disappeared again. since nothing had happened to Silvia the last time he "warned" me, i haven't really thought about her in any danger. why should he care about what i'm doing? jesus, he's almost as bad as Undyne...i'm gonna start heading home in a few minutes.

you're probably thinking (if you can, i mean, you're a book) "but Sans! why don't you just teleport like you always do?!". well, i tried that and nothing happened -i only got a bad pain in my Soul. i bet that fucking flower did something to me in our fight. so, i'll just walk home. i should make it there on time -plus i can write down some more as i travel.

so, i'm not sure if i mentioned this in here, but if i did, oh well. Paps brought me a little blue book that had about twenty pages about a little kid's life and death in a new world.

...

it scared me.

it scared me so fucking much. it sounded exactly like me and Silvia. ... heh, i'm probably just overreacting. i'm at a certain puzzle to where i need stop writing.

17:00

oh my god, i just wasted an entire hour trying to find this damned thing. i accidentally dropped it in the snow, and now i've got to fucking sprint home.

* * *

Sans glanced at his watch again. 17:46. He was going to be so late. The damn puzzle wouldn't work and thAT FUCKING WEED PREVENTED HIM FROM TELEPORTING.

Sans growled and jumped over the spikes that refused to go down, his knee catching one. He hissed in pain and blasted out a quick burst of curses. He continued on his way, jogging to Snowdin. When he arrived it was 18:53. He panted softly as he slowed to a walk, approaching his house. He needed to pick up the quiche and some drinks and the secret dessert he'd made for Silvia. A peanut-butter ice cream sundae with hot fudge. He had to get to Waterfall on time, he didn't want her to worry.

Sans got finally reached his home, his breath returning back to normal. He entered and all the lights were shut off. He paused before shrugging it off, and strolling into the kitchen. He flipped the light on and opened the fridge. He grabbed the dish, two sodas, and her dessert. He left the house immediately after. He kind of figured that Silvia would be there before him.

Though...it unnerved him when he got to the place on time and Silvia wasn't there. He sat on the bench, opening the quiche. Sans leaned back on the seat, glancing at the echo flower that pulsed gently.

 _She'll be here soon. I'm sure she just stopped by the shop to thank Mary_. Sans had to think that a few times to convince himself.

But after a while his nerves got the best of him. He checked his watch.

 _19:30_.

Sans sat upright, sweat starting to form on his skull.

He wasn't very shocked when he saw Flowey, right in front of his feet. The pathetic plant was grinning darkly, and Sans' jaw clenched.

"I wish you'd let me warn you," Flowey mused. Sans flicked his wrist, cyan magic summoning sharpened bones to surround him.

"What did you do?!" Sans roared."Did you call Undyne?!" Flowey smirked, but his stem body trembled.

"Of course!"

Sans tossed aside his quiche, forcing a bone through Flowey's face. More of his amber blood decorated the stone floor and Sans glared down at the sputtering flower. He kicked the plant for good measure before dashing out of the hidden room at top speed.

Silvia was in danger, and Sans was determined to bring her back to safety.

* * *

"What is your name?" the armored monster asked, his voice rough and heavy.

"Silvia Naro," she replied meekly. Her arms were tied behind her back and she was in a very dark room. She could see the reflecting light from under the door in the monsters' eyes though. She could also hear the angry fish-monster lady yelling at the other guards outside.

"Age?" he growled, flicking his spear tip under Silvia's chin. She had to raise her head high to avoid it.

"I'm almost s-"

" _Age_ ," the guard repeated, colder this time. The point of his spear pressed against her skin.

"Five," Silvia whispered, wincing as the blade pricked her flesh, letting a thin stream of ruby to slither down her neck.

 _I want to go home_ , she thought, her wrists pulling against the thick rope. It rubbed her skin painfully. She squirmed away from the spear, giving the guard the best glare she could muster. Two golden eyes leered back from the helmet's shadow.

"Soul?" the guard rumbled. Silvia huffed.

"Human," she sneered. The guard launched out a plated hand, claws stabbing at her throat, but only hard enough to cut off her breathing and to leave bruises.

Silvia thrashed a little, tears cornering her eyes.

"L-let...go..." she squeaked out, her lungs catching fire. Suddenly, the room was filled with blue light. Silvia could see -barely- her small navy heart floating about four inches in front of her. She was thrown back by the guard, she coughing for air.

"Blue," he growled, his head turning to the other missionary in the room. She was a slouched, little pudgy looking and had yellow-orange scales. She wore thick glasses and a lab coat. In Silvia's opinion, she looked like a dinosaur.

"R-right," the monster stammered, flipping through a small notepad. Silvia struggled to sit up and realized that the guard and the doctor-dino had actually hurt her when they snatched her from her home. Blood streaked from opened scars on her legs and she could taste blood. She probably had a cut lip from when the armored monsters forced a gag into her mouth after prying her mouth open. The tears welled up in her eyes again and she let out a quiet sob.

"Whe-when can I go home?" she cried, her small hands trying desperately to break free. The female monster stared at her, her pale green eyes scared but concentrated.

"U-um...well you see," she began, scratching her cheek with curled white claws. "Y-you can't. Y-you aren't g-going back home. W-well...depending o-on w-what you believe...n-n-nevermind..."

Silvia flinched when the monster doctor came forward, holding a small blade that looked like a knife. Silvia thrusted her legs from underneath her, kicking at the monster. She knocked her in the face. The dino-monster reeled back with a yelp, and the guard was already on Silvia. He bound her ankles to her wrists, so she sat on her legs and her shoulders were thrown back.

"Y-you need t-t-to stay still," the female ordered, advancing on Silvia again, the little knife gleaming in her Soul's light. Silvia screamed as the monster doctor sank the tiny blade into the little blue heart. She cut slowly and precisely, sweat beading her horned head, but her hand was surprisingly steady. She cut away a rapidly pulsing corner and bluish-red ichor plipped to the floor. The Soul corner faded greatly, turning a dull grey.

Something began to pool in Silvia's mouth, tasting like metal and her screams became garbled through the blood.

When the yellow monster was done, she handed the heart piece to the guard who then left the room. Silvia watched through blurry vision as the monster scribbled notes down.

"W-what's..." Silvia rasped, blood dripping off her chin, "y-y-your...name?" The doctor monster flinched and glanced away.

"A-Alphys, the new R-Royal Scientist," Alphys muttered, lowering her head. The doctor -scientist, Silvia corrected herself- was trembling, her handwriting extremely messy. Silvia couldn't read it.

"S-s..." Silvia choked out, a sudden wave of hope filling her body. The light of her Soul grew brighter and the pain began to fade. Alphys stared at Silvia, stunned.

"What?"

"S-Sans..."


	10. Chapter 9: Level of Violence

**_Okay we've got a lot to get through today, so let's just get right on with it!:_**

 ** _StarBee24: HE'S RUNNING AS FAST AS HIS LITTLE FEET CAN CARRY HIM_**

 ** _Paramillo: Aww.. Thank you so much!_**

 ** _Monkeygirl13: I has updated :)_**

 ** _Kiryma: I'm trying to update this as fast as possible because I don't want to lose interest in it! Also your question will be answered in the chapter! All right guys! Here we go! (ALSO A HUGE THANKS FOR THE TWENTY-ONE REVIEWS AND 26 FAVORITES AND THE TWENTY-NINE FOLLOWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH) -Sty_**

* * *

Chapter 9

A few moments passed before Alphys was replaced with the blue fish-monster lady. Silvia didn't like her very much and frowned when she came in. Undyne growled right back.

"Sans i-is going to kick your butt," Silvia told her boldly.

"I'd like to see him try," she spat. She kneeled in front of Silvia and snatched her chin with her scaly fingers. She forced Silvia to look her in the eyes. "Do you know why we're doing this? Alphys tells me you're rather smart for a runt."

"Because you're mean!" Silvia snapped, little flecks of blood dotting Undyne's face. The monster hissed, baring her thick, long teeth.

" _No,_ " she said slowly. "It's because you humans took something very precious to us monsters. Do you at least know what _that_ is?" Silvia wrestled against her bindings, even though she knew she'd never break free by herself.

"Your favorite toy," Silvia responded, her voice a sea of sarcasm. Undyne's hand gripped Silvia's face harder.

"You're being a brat," the monster noted, her face contorted to try to remain from showing her annoyance. Her gills pulsed furiously.

"And you're being a turd!" she shot back immediately. Silvia knew she was in peril, but maybe if she kept the fish-lady talking to her, Sans could come and save her and they could go home and eat. Silvia's stomach rumbles at the thought.

"Can I have some food?" she asked, the angry edge she had to bring up now gone. "It's dinner time and I was supposed to meet Sans at the bench room a while ago and I'm hungry." Undyne growled and flung Silvia away. She landed hard on her side, her head hitting the cold tile floor. The monster stood back up and turned to two armored guards.

"Take her to the King," she ordered, tossing back her long blood-red hair. The guards nodded and stepped up to Silvia. She bared her teeth at one, but he just snorted with cruel laughter. The two guards grabbed her arms and unbound her ankles, but kept her knees securely against each other. Silvia's weak little Soul fluttered back to her chest, it shakily entering her. She gasped, suddenly freezing cold. The gap in her heart made it hard to breathe and her body convulsed. Silvia lurched forward, throwing up over the ground. Both guards, revolted, held her away at arms length. Silvia gagged a few times until all she choked up was more blood.

The monsters began to carry her towards the door. She writhed weakly in their grasp.

 _No... No, I have to buy him more time. He has to get here. He has to save me..._

Silvia turned her head towards the larger guard, and spat a glob of ichor onto his face. He flinched and then switched his grasp to her throat.

But as soon as he did, there was a deafening boom from the other side of the door. The entire structure shook and a plume of dust and smoke entered through the slot under the door. Screams of fear and alarm rang out. Silvia's heart soared, she letting out a squeaky sigh of relief.

 _He was here._

* * *

Sans' eye was blazing with his blue magic as one of the skeletal dragon heads collapsed the front wall of the Royal Guards' barrack. Sans dashed in and leapt onto the smoking rubble, ignoring the shouts of the hundreds of guards. Boiling fury made Sans' bones shake and both of his hands were engulfed in cyan flames. When the dust cleared inside, he stood tall on his mound of destruction, his head pounding with his hatred and magic. In the far corner of the room, he easily picked out the newest Royal Scientist, Alphys. She was holding a deep wound in her shoulder, dark brown blood oozing from the orifice. He'd deal with _her_ later, but for now, his top priority before rescuing Silvia, was to kill Undyne.

After the guards had finally regained their sense of reality, they each turned to where Sans stood. His glare could kill four-hundred men where they stood. The guards fell silent, some of them trembling in Sans' presence. The only noise that could be heard was the light flecks of stone that clicked to the tile.

Sans broke the quiet.

"WHERE THE _FUCK_ IS MY KID?!" he bellowed at the armored monsters. Sharpened bones began spinning menacingly around Sans and he could feel hundreds more ready to burst from the floor if no one responded. His magic flared brighter. " _ONE OF YOU BASTARDS BETTER ANSWER ME OR THINGS ARE GONNA GET DUSTY REAL FUCKING QUICK_!" A few guards reeled back at his thundering voice as if they were physically hit.

"W-w-we have no m-monster children h-here Sans," Alphys stammered, her body shuddering violently.

Sans' arm shot forward, summoning a laser cannon to appear in front of her. Smoke flitted from its jagged teeth and out of its eye sockets. When Alphys tried to scoot away, it snarled warningly.

"My kid _isn't_ a monster," Sans hissed, his Soul beating hard. "She's a human child and her name is Silvia!" Alphys fell silent, along with every one else. The cannons' whirring from within the only sound audible. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Sans' eye sockets were searching the large crowd, hoping to find her pale skin or golden-orange hair. There was a slam of a door and one monster stormed forward. A large blue spear was clasped in her webbed, scaly hand and her bright yellow eyes with slitted pupils glared at Sans atop his pile of debris.

"You've really dug quite a ditch for yourself, haven't you Sans?" Undyne snarled, her long fangs showing as she peeled back her lip. "Brought yourself to 'love' a human! The highest of treasons against our King!" Motivated by their leader, a few guards daringly lifted their weapons. Sans spat at them, earning himself an angry growl from Undyne.

"I adopted a defenseless girl!" he roared, a halo of bones stabbbing out of the ground to enclose Undyne. A few guards backed away with cries of alarm, but Undyne stood unmoving and brave.

"You harbored a dangerous being," she replied firmly, staring at him between the thin gaps in the structure. Four bones floated above her, taunting the monster to jump just so they could pierce her body. "You refused possession when ordered and you abandoned your duty."

"What duty?!" Sans screamed, sweat streaking down his cranium. "My duty to capture humans who may or may not be dangerous?! Silvia is _different_! Despite her armor and weapon, she has an LV of _zero_!" A few guards' shoulders slumped at the thought of such an innocent. "She has absolutely no potential to even damage someone! She has no desire or curiousity of what she could be if she killed anyone!" The scientist in the corner shifted, causing Sans' deathly glare to land on her.

"S-s-she kicked m-me earlier..." Alphys whispered. "A-and she didn't a-a-apologize... S-so it's untrue to state t-that she'd n-never want to hurt s-s-someone..." Sans scoffed.

"Oh she did? Was she lashing out or _protecting herself_?" he barked, making Alphys cower back further against the wall. "What were you doing?"

"I-I had to collect her S-Soul sample...I-I needed to know what v-virtue she r-r-represents a-and I-"

"You..." Sans interrupted slowly. Both of his sockets were empty and his frown was full of venom. "Cut... _INTO HER SOUL_?!" The guards flinched back as one of the blasters fired a vaporizing beam at the stone wall outside the building. The barrack shook and more dust and debris fell from the cieling. Sans was panting softly, rage fueling every ounce of magic inside of him.

A door opened near the back wall and Sans hazily looked up, both of his eyes dark, but now flames all the way up to his elbows engulfed his arms. If he let magic seep through his eye at this intensity, he could damage his vision. Two guards had come from the door and they looked as if they were carrying something, but from this distance, it was a little hard to tell. Sans took a pace forward.

"One more step, skeleton, and I'll force a thousand spears into your Soul," Undyne snarled, getting as close as she could to the bones between her and Sans. His attention was momentarily back on the fish monster. Two more cannons swerved forward, their maws open and ready to obliterate Undyne. She whacked a few of the bones with her spear, an awful keening sounding out. The bones were undamaged.

"Sans!"

All heads in the room turned to the two guards in the back when the voice called out. They froze when everyone stared at them, including Undyne and Sans. Sans smiled, his bones relaxing immediately.

"Hey kiddo. You okay?" he said, his voice light and calm, but by the way his sockets were still empty and how two spiked femurs aimed at one guard each appeared, everyone could tell Sans was far from done with the monsters.

"Everyone here is a big pile of poo!" Silvia announced furiously, though her own words were ragged and raspy. A few guards dared to smile or snigger. Sans himself chuckled, stepping down the rubble.

"Yeah? Well, I'm here now, Silvia. We're going to go home, wrap ourselves in that big blanket you like and eat the quiche. Okay?" Sans strolled by Undyne, giving her a withering glance. She bared her teeth at him, trying to notch her spear between the bones. Guards scurried away from Sans as he walked by, three dragon heads drifting close behind him. When Sans reached the two huddled guards, who clasped Silvia between them, Sans smiled up at them, closing one of his eyes. The open left socket flared to life, the flames on his hands wisping away.

"Okay! But can we hurry up please? I'm hungry and these doodie-heads don't have anything to eat!" The guards trembled in fear.

"Let go of her, boys, and no dust an' blood will be spilled," Sans ordered softly. His grin was a mask of calm to cover the shit-storm ready to happen.

"Ronan, Calyth!" Undyne roared from her imprisonment. "Don't you dare obey him! Know your purpose! Know your duty!"

Sans tsked. "Now, I'm pretty sure that that command's a death sentence. Listen guys. I don't like hurting people. I don't like barging into other monsters' property and threaten everyone in the premises." He shrugged, holding out his hands in an oddly helpless gesture. "But...you steal my child and cut her Soul and try to take her to a monster who wants nothing more for her than her death?" Sans laughed. It was dry and cold and hollow. "You'll all be dead where you stand. So, men, let go of her."

One of them, a crocodile-headed monster with four horns, withdrew his hands from Silvia's left arm. He scrambled back and stared at Sans with wide eyes. The other monster, a sharp clawed, cat-like monster with incredibly long canines and cropped ears looked just as ready to bolt.

"Ronan!" Undyne warned, willing to grasp the bones that enclosed her. Sans could feel her hearty HP drop steadily, and the smell of burning scales drifted throughout the room. "Do not give him that human!"

"All right, Ronan," Sans said over Undyne's curses. "I'm gonna make this one-hundred per cent fool-proof: I give you five seconds to hand me Silvia. If you don't..." Sans snapped his fingers, and four sharpened humeruses aimed for Ronan's head, stomach and chest. "...you get the _point_." Silvia giggled a little. "One...two..."

"Ronan!" Undyne screamed when the guard's claws began to loosen. She was beating her cage violently with her weapon. The guard paused, and Sans' smile faltered.

"Three," Sans continued. "Four..." The bones closed in.

Ronan pushed Silvia to Sans. His face was instantly transformed into a look of relief. The other guards spread out, their backs against the cracked, dark grey walls.

Sans cut Silvia's bindings and wrapped his arms around her, his boney fingers in her hair. The child embraced him as well, and the room was quiet except for Sans' frantic whispers. Tears cornered his eye sockets as he picked her up, beginning to walk across the large room and towards the destroyed entrance.

Once the two made it to the rubble pile, Sans gave one last glance at the guards, Undyne and Alphys. His left eye burned back to life.

"If any of you touch my kid again, I-"

"He'll give you a bad time!" Silvia proclaimed. Sans smiled at her, rubbing her back, but his eyes were deathly.

"Exactly." He turned back, starting to scale the massive mound. Silvia nestled her head against his right cheekbone and Sans felt his body warm up. They were going to go home...

But then a loud screech stabbed everyone's ears. Sans whipped around, his body growing ridged.

No...

Undyne had broken free, four spears impaled in one of the cannon's eye sockets and two more were in her hands. One of her own eyes was scrunched shut, dark green blood streaking across her scales. The other cannon prepared to fire, but Undyne cut it down in a matter of seconds.

"Guards!" she boomed, launching forward with startling speed. Sans clutched Silvia against him and stumbled back. Silvia cried in alarm. "Get that human to King Asgore Dreemurr!" She swung her spear, the flat-end of the blade hitting Sans in the shoulder. He grunted in pain. The armored monsters surged forward, weapons readied.

Sans bolted up the rock pile, trying to get over it. If he could just make it past the damn entrance, he could run for miles without stopping. But a guard snatched his leg with an iron grip and he was yanked backwards. Jagged edges in the rubble stabbed at his back and he thrust himself up, his magic activating and bones rained down from above. Out of the corner of his socket, Sans could see monsters bursting into splatters of multi-colored bloods and thick clouds of dust. Regret froze Sans' ribs and he hesitated to fire more.

He should have.

Sans felt an explosion of pain in his left temple and he crumpled to the debris. His vision was swarmed with insane blue flecks and his hearing was muffled. He felt Silvia be ripped away from him and he heard her softened scream of fear. The silenced shouts of victory from the guards. He could see her be carried away, Undyne grasping Alphys' wrist as she tugged her along. Small, frightened fingers reaching out for him, begging him to get up. Sans' hearing cleared ever so slightly just in time to hear Silvia's cry.

"DADDY!"

Sans got to his feet but something kicked him down. His skull clocked the rubble and tears cornered his eyes as he began to panic. He yelled out for Silvia in his paralyzed state on the rubble.

"SILVIA! Oh god, Silvia! I'm going to protect you! I'm going to save you! I won't let you die!" His vision was overwhelmed, fading to black. He forced out one last bellow.

"I PROMISE!"

* * *

 ** _Ugh... That was painful. Sorry to say this guys, but I've got to leave it here until I finish writing chapter 10. I hope you guys are okay, and I'm sorry. Thank you all and make sure to review, favorite and follow. Goodnight. -Sty_**


	11. Chapter 10: Worth Dying For

**_Oh my god. You guys, this... This is amazing, I think I'm actually going to cry. You all love my story this_ much _? I couldn't ask for anything better than this appreciation. My god, you guys are hitting me right in the heart with these thirty-three reviews, the thirty-eight followers and the thirty-one favorites. Thank you all so so so much. Now, I've got a lot of reviews to answer, and then we'll get on with the story. Again, thank you all so much...:_**

 ** _dream1990: poor babies indeed._**

 ** _Ejemoreh: Oops. Sorry 'bout that ^^; they're just so much_ fun _to write though!_**

 ** _Paramillo: Aw you like the cliff-hanger? :D *violent screeching in the background*_**

 ** _Avacodo at Law: DADDY SANS!_**

 ** _StarBee24: *rubs your back* shhhh... Shhh... It's okay. *leans close to your ear and whispers*_ it gets worse _._**

 ** _DaGamesta: See, reviews like this remind me of myself so I kinda instantly have a crush on you. (Jk. Maybe) ANYWAY thank you for friggin' noticing! God, when no one mentioned anything I was terrified about the hints not being clear enough! Thank you so much!_**

 ** _Monkeygirl13: UPDATING. UPDATING. update complete :3_**

 ** _Guest: LIES BUT THANK YOU KIND SOUL. LOVE YOU!_**

 ** _TaerGehTekim: Oh my. But yeah, I'm going to take this as a good review..? But Undyne and Alphys are big shitheads in this story XD_**

 ** _Zero testarossa: OKAY. First review that's negative! Um, I don't know how to..uh..respond to this to be honest. I'm generally a very nice person... But uh... How about learn to accept creativity or a little difference in the monsters in the game? I mean,_ obviously _, this is probably not how Undyne lost her eye or how all of this happened, right? Besides, I'm not going to go back through all the friggin' chapters just to edit out the blood part. I'm sorry, but I just don't have the energy to. Plus, I like it more like that. I mean... Monsters having NO BLOOD AT ALL? That's just ridiculous if you ask me._**

 ** _Connie Hooper: Yeah. Hate is such a wonderful feeling_**

 ** _Kiryma: *heart attack*_**

 ** _ANYWAY~! Let's get on with it! ;) -Sty_**

* * *

Chapter 10

The throbbing was woke Sans up. The god-awful pulsing in his cracked skull. His eyes were closed, but he could see. He could see the darkness on the gold, the two forms molding together in the shapes of him and Silvia.

The foretelling filled Sans with hope. With the hope that that future would happen. He forced himself off the bloodied rubble. Wait...blood? Sans shakily brushed the small splatter with his fingertips. His sockets narrowed and he struggled to his feet. It was Silvia's. He stayed crouched on the mound and began to crawl to the exit. His head pounded painfully and everything he saw was tinted blue. That guard must've done some serious damage. Sans reached the top of the debris, his breathing heavy.

 _I'm not gonna get very far like this_ , he thought fuzzily. Sans braced himself as he stood upright, feeling as if the ground was spinning beneath him. Something within his skull seemed to click off, and he dropped to the floor, tumbling down the other side of the rubble. He grunted as metal poles jabbed at him and slabs of uneven concrete smashed into his ribs and spine. When he rolled off the pile, he could barely move.

"Ow..." he groaned, his arms shaking as he tried to push himself up. It took a few attempts before he was successful, coughing up droplets of cyan that speckled the dark stone floor. His legs wobbled and he took a tentative step forward. Sans prepared himself to snap like he had on the crest of the destruction, but to his immense relief he didn't. He clenched his fists and began to walk slowly.

"You know, this is starting to get pathetic."

Sans stopped, reaching out to a nearby wall to keep himself up. He turned his head, and not to any of his surprise, there was Flowey, his usual vacant grin plastered on his stupid little white face. Sans flipped off the small plant, causing him to frown.

"Um, you do realize I don't know what that means," Flowey said. Sans scowled and let his arm go limp to his side. He closed his eyes, the thunder in his skull beginning to fade his vision.

"It...means _g-grow_ to hell..." he spat, readying himself to start shambling off again. He wanted to teleport, but just the thought of it made Sans feel sick.

 _Damn it._

"How do you like that little spell on you?" Flowey sneered at Sans' back. He opened one socket, giving the flower a weak glare. "Called a Soul Block. It took me _years_ to create it. Prevents any monster from using their specialty in magic, and me being me, it was near impossible to make 'cause I myself don't got any Soul. Just enough magic to tinker with it." Flowey laughed, his petals bouncing. Sans growled slightly and turned fully around, staggering towards him.

"You seem to know everything," Sans said, stopping in front of Flowey. "Where did they take her? Where are they right now?" Flowey flinched away, an actual flash of fear on his face. Sans stepped closer, the pounding behind his sockets causing him to feel dizzy.

 _HP 10/62._

Sans rubbed his face, feeling something slick and goopey catch on his finger bones. He pulled his hand away, squinting to see exactly what it was. He froze, his impossible stomach dropping. One of his knees buckled and he was kneeling in front of Flowey, the plant now smirking.

He was leaking blood-dust matter. It was from the crack in his skull for sure. Blood-dust matter was what monsters excreted when they were near death or from serious injuries that could become infected and _then_ kill them. He shook his hand, the thick drops pittering to the floor.

Flowey cackled. "Aw, is a little skeleton afraid of dying?"

"S-shut up," Sans muttered, trying to stand back upright. "All I want to hear is where my kid is and where the Guard is taking her." He held out his boney hand, a jagged tibia forming in his palm Flowey shied away from the weapon.

"Uh, why should I tell you?" Flowey asked, but the look Sans gave him made him silently acknowledge he better say or else his face would be impaled again. "Uh...they're heading for Asgore obviously. But right now? I'd say they're halfway through the Core." Flowey blinked, daring to smirk in his current situation. "You were out for three hours, by the way."

Sans was already shambling away, his breathing raspy and uneven. "Take off the Soul Block," he ordered, a cracked, skeletal dragon cannon appearing in front of Flowey. It's own breathing was rattly. Flowey frowned.

"It's still in effect for two more days!" the flower stated coldly. He let out a squeak when the cannon began whirring from within, its maw opening wide.

"I don't give one flying fuck," Sans snapped. " _Take. It. Off._ " He coughed again, more aqua stars falling from his mouth. The blaster was taking a lot of power out of his weak Soul. He heard Flowey scoff.

"You're an idiot," he noted. Almost right after, Sans' body suddenly felt a little stronger and fuller. Warmth reached his elbows and he sighed. He looked at his hands, smiling a little as they didn't shiver from his previous weakness.

Sans focused his energy on the entirety of the Underground, then concentrating on the Core. Right before he left, he heard Flowey growl, "What? No 'thank you'?". Sans opened his eyes, blinking as everything stayed tinted blue. Despite his vision impaired, he could see the massive Core in the distance, over the sea of molten lava. Heat affected him instantly and sweat began to bead his forehead. Sans winced as a salty streak went over his head injury. He sighed, wishing to have gotten a little closer.

 _But at least I can teleport,_ he reminded himself as he began to run through Hotland. He leaped over gaps in the fiery roads, the heat boiling his bones' marrow. But Sans pushed himself onward, forcing his feet to pound the burning ground and to get him to the Core as fast as possible.

As he skidded in front of the entrance to the hotel between Hotland and the Core, his eyes caught something disgusting. A large cloud of blood drifted through the fountain's water in the lobby. He took a wary step forward and inside, his jaw gritting. The fountain itself had been turned off, so the ichor stayed plumed under the water's surface. What was even more sickening was the streaking splatter of the liquid on the edge of the fountain's granite rim. It was fresh and it's tiny rivulets streaming down to the floor and into the water.

Rage and repulsion made Sans walk further inside. They'd shown no mercy for his child. She must've tried to fight back and succeeded enough for one of the guards -or Undyne, he reminded himself angrily- to smash her head into the stone. A trail of the droplets led to the elevator on the other side of the lobby. Before he began to approach it however, he felt a violent crash of agony in his shin.

"OW! Son of a-" he caught himself when he looked down. A brown cat-monster kid had kicked him. He looked to be about six or seven, his head unusually big compared to his body.

"What are ya _doing,_ kid?" Sans asked, nudging the little boy away.

"Da guards said ta attack any skeleton ta come in here!" he responded, stabbing his foot into Sans' leg again. He yelped.

"Ow! Knock it off, shithead!" Sans saw a flicker of shock fly across the boy's face.

"My name is _not_ sit-head!" the child exclaimed, clearly offended for the wrong reason. "It's Junior!" Sans rolled his eyes and began to walk away and towards a small fast-food place to the left of the elevator. The stupid kid actually managed to take a couple of hit points off of him. He heard Junior whine about him moving too fast and not staying to listen to his _clearly_ important information. He entered the restaurant, ordering a burger. He dug around in his pockets for some Gold. Why was this shit so expensive? Forty G for a friggin' burger? Ridiculous. Sans glanced down and jumped slightly to find the little cat-monster glaring up at him, his tiny ears flicked back.

"Hey!" he squeaked, continuing to follow Sans as he received his food and started to walk back to the lobby. "Hey, Turd-Face! I'm talkin' ta ya!" Sans took a bite out of his burger, and stared down at the little boy. For being expensive beyond belief, it was pretty good and it replenished him a decent amount.

"What, Junior?" Sans asked, exasperated. Flecks of ground reef -another human-food substitute- flying from his mouth.

"Why did da guards want ya ta die?" he asked, tilting his head. Sans swallowed hard and paused. He furrowed his brow and shoved the rest of his food into his jaws. "Mister?"

"It doesn't concern you, kid," Sans said sternly. His HP had regained itself about halfway to his relief.

 _HP 31/62._

"But dey're da Royal Guard. Why would dey want ya dead?"

"Junior, just drop it. It's not like they'll manage to kill me. I'm way stronger than all of 'em." With that being said, Sans teleported again, this time to the brightest and most beautiful place in the Underground.

The Judgement Hall.

Sans stood still, turning his head slowly and looking around. There was no other way to reach Asgore without crossing here, and to his surprise, Eithel wasn't around either. Nor the Royal Guard. Well, if that was the case, he had time to view out the windows. Nothing was visible past the golden light, but Sans was still filled with warmth and he could still hear the birds from outside singing as if they were the luckiest beings on the planet. And they were. They got to fly for countless miles and even humans had not as much freedom as the birds did. Humans were stuck on the ground where birds could soar forever in the endless vast blue far above every other creatures' heads.

This was where his and Silvia's future is. This was where he knew he'd succeed, where he knew he wouldn't fail her. Sans brushed off some dirt and dust from his blue jacket, unzipping it and letting it loosen around him. He closed his sockets. Silvia's song drifted through his mind, echoing like it had been sung in a fathomless cave.

It filled him with hope.

Shouts and thundering footfalls began soon reached Sans' perception of hearing. Undyne's voice was distinct and he could even catch Silvia's weak pleads. The thought of his child beaten and bloodied sent a wave of ire to burn down his spine. His magic pulsed angrily, but he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He wouldn't let his anger get in the way of his true purpose like it had at the Royal Guards' barrack.

The monsters drew closer.

"Robinson! Get your damn paws off me," Undyne roared. "I'll take care of it myself! It's not _your_ eye is it? NO! So get away from me and just get the human to Asgore!" There was a slap and a quiet apology. The marching became deafening and then after a few moments, it silenced.

Murmurs spread through the crowded guards and Undyne roared in fury.

"How did you get here?!" she bellowed. Sans kept his sockets closed and shrugged casually.

"Is that _really_ what you want to know right now?" Sans asked, smiling a little. "Wow. What a waste of a question. Hey Silvia? You wanna know how I got here so fast?" he called out to her. There was a soft reply, but it was loud enough for every monster in the hallway to hear.

"I-I...I already know, Daddy... Y-you...you teleported...!" Sans' body relaxed at the sound of her. It made him so happy to hear her beautiful voice again.

"That's right, kiddo." Sans turned back to Undyne, though he still couldn't see her. "There's your answer. And here's a statement I'd like to make. If you think you'll make it past me alive, I'm sorry to say I'll never allow that. Not if while your alive my kid has to be killed."

"Y'know Sans," Undyne growled. "I knew you were a pretty big idiot, but I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to challenge the entire Royal Guard!" Sans sighed, rolling his shoulders.

"Nope, don't think it's stupidity. It's loyalty. It's loyalty to my child as a dad to try his best to keep her alive. I've already failed when it came to keeping her safe, but I know that having my skull in the right place and not being manipulated by rage, that I will not let her down in this." His magic pulsed again. "I'm going to take her back and kill all of those who'd abused her. Undyne roared again and Sans' power immediately deflected the spear she'd hurtled at him. He wasn't going to make the mistake of letting her live, if he truly needed to, he'd pierce her body a thousand times.

He opened his left socket, his eye glowing with blue aura. He could see Silvia in the front of the crowd, the guards being decent enough to let her watch him. Dark, dried blood caked one side of her face and her blue eyes were hazy. They'd reopened the scar on her temple. He had to take another breath to keep the rage covered. They'd left her with one hit point.

 _Don't lose your head_ , he thought softly, allowing his magic to engulf his hands. Undyne summoned two spears, one for each hand, and stood tall. Her left eye was squeezed shut, crusty forest green ichor slathered over the wound. Thick, white blood-dust matter oozed from behind the lid.

 _Her depth perception must be shit right now_ , Sans realized, a smile creeping along his face. _This should be easy then_.

"Sans," Undyne hissed. "You've committed treason against our king, Asgore Dreemurr. You've attacked the Royal Guard, killing twenty of our finest monsters. The only suitable punishment for your crimes is death and your executor is me. I, Undyne Rathgar, will _cut you down_." She launched herself across the hall, her spears aiming for Sans' skull.

Sans slid to the left, a sly grin on his face. Undyne stared wide-eyes as she dashed past him and Sans summoned a blaster. Undyne rolled under the vaporizing beam. But the poor Head of the Royal Guard did not notice the bones swirling around and then flying straight at her from behind. Three bones stabbed her in the back and the fish-monster staggered to stay upright. Her dark green blood plipped to the tiles, glittering oddly in the golden light. Sans took a quick moment to check Undyne's statistics.

 **Undyne Rathgar HP 463/3000 Atk: 70 Def: 80 LV 25**

 ***Determined to protect her kingdom and to serve her King Asgore.**

Sans scoffed inwardly and watched quietly as Undyne ripped out the bones impaling her spine. A few guards grimaced on how viciously she'd removed the missiles.

"Ew," Silvia muttered, repulsed.

Sans knew that this fight was far from over, and he was pretty positive that if he succeeded in beating Undyne, then Asgore would have no choice but to let Silvia live.

But another part of him knew...a very quiet and completely honest part of him...knew that Silvia's death was inevitable.


	12. Chapter 11: Symphony of Souls

_**Alright guys here we are. Got some reviews to answer:**_

 _ **dream1990: well. He kinda does?**_

 _ **StarBee24: asses were made to be kicked.**_

 _ **Paramillo: Yeah. 3k words for basically a filler chapter. Pathetic I know.**_

 _ **DaGamesta: YOU MAKE ME VERY HAPPY TBH. Also, the actual purpose of taking that piece of heart was to see which humanly trait Asgore will be taking (Justice, Kindness, Perseverance, Integrity, Bravery, and Patience). Alphys actually sewed her heart piece back. The determination extraction was really done after the humans were dead. But I love your passion for this story :)**_

 _ **Guest: I like that idea...um.. But I'm gonna be real right now. This story is done after this chapter and the epilogue.**_

 _ **AMaeJay: crying intensifies**_

 _ **TheSmee2000: I like how that was the pun that made you laugh XD**_

 _ **Heaven-water-sister: I've written a lot.**_

 _ **Avacodo at Law: Oh no don't worry. That's not what happens.**_

 _ **MonkeyGirl13: read on my child. Enjoy this story.**_

 _ **Kiryma: Yeah. Undyne's gross**_

 _ **hi ace50: oh god thank you**_

* * *

Chapter 11

Sans once more slid away from Undyne, making a sly comment and proceeding to attack her mercilessly.

Multiple skeletal-dragon heads fired at her, some of their beams grazing the flesh on her legs and arms, she screaming in agony as her hit-points were depleted greatly each time. Sans himself had gotten a little unlucky, Undyne managing to nick him here or there, but he mainly had her bad eye to thank for nothing too serious happening. He often noticed Silvia squirming in the guards' grasps, he thinking that she was probably uncomfortable watching this kind of violence.

"You can't win this Sans!" Undyne screeched, this time stabbing at him from below with a row of bright blue spears. Sans jumped over them, his magic carrying himself higher than their points. Sans' magic pushed him over Undyne and he dropped down hard on her back, slamming her to the ground.

"And what makes you say that?" Sans panted, stepping off of her and grabbing her long red hair. He flipped her up and over him with frightening strength, forcing her to the tile once more. The floor cracked at the impact. Sans let go and wiped his hands on his shorts, despising how her greenish blood covered him in thin splatters and streaks. The fish-monster slowly got to her feet, her arms limp at her sides. Certain wounds on her body had begun to gush out pale dust-matter.

"Because I know you, Sans," she hissed, deciding to act instead of fight. He rolled his one glowing socket. "I know that even with all this power, you are _weak_. You'll give in once you believe you can't survive this. That's what makes you such a pathetic monster, Sans!" She spat at him, her saliva landing in front of his feet.

Sans blinked. "I'm not going to give up," he said. "Not if Silvia's life is on the line." He held up one of his hands, five jagged bones spinning around his palm. "I'll never stop fighting for her." The bones fired at Undyne.

But a bright ring of fire whirled around her, the bones disintegrating upon contact. Sans' sockets widened and he was suddenly thrown backwards, hitting his already injured skull against the wall. He grunted and opened his eyes. He sucked in a sharp breath, seeing a monster whom made his Soul freeze.

Asgore, the king of monsters, was standing between him and Undyne, his mismatched eyes hard and stern. Undyne instantly kneeled before him, murmuring her respect. Sans however, staggered upright, spitting some cyan droplets to the floor. Asgore crossed his arms over his chest, clearly unhappy with the fight.

"Would any one of you monsters care to explain to me the meaning of this bloodshed?" he asked softly. The royal guards near the Judgement hall's entrance all bowed and the two guardsmen that carried Silvia, dropped her. She squeaked as she suddenly falling to the floor. Sans dashed over to her, but Asgore had already seen her.

"Oh. Another human," he rumbled thoughtfully. He raised a golden eyebrow at Sans as he stood in front of Silvia, both hands growing with his magic.

"No," he snarled. "Not 'another human'." A few guards backed away from him and Silvia, others giving Asgore fearful glances.

"...No, she looks human to me," the King murmured. Undyne rose to her feet, taking a step forward towards Asgore.

"Your Majesty," she whispered. "Would you like me to obtain the human for you?" Her yellow eye was pleading, but her body stayed low and revering. Asgore thought for a moment.

"No," he said at last, Sans furrowing his brow in confusion. Asgore was just...letting them go? Just like that? He smiled hesitantly.

"N-no?" Undyne sputtered, stunned. "Don't you need seven Souls?" The King nodded, his face growing grave. Sans reached a hand behind him and almost instantly felt Silvia's tiny fingers wrap around his. His magic began to climb, he readying himself to teleport.

"Sans, I suggest you do not do that," Asgore said. He furrowed his brow when Sans glared at him defiantly. "I am not going to hurt you, Sans. Not if you let me speak to the child _peacefully_. However, if you are not compliant, I will not be afraid to apprehend you with force."

"I'm not going to leave her side," Sans growled, causing Asgore's eyes to widen the tiniest amount.

"Well, that could be an issue," Asgore replied. "Due to Eithel's wish to speak with you."

"Then have him talk to me in the same damn room," he retorted harshly, his eye gleaming brighter. "I won't let you hurt her. I fucking swear it." Undyne glared at Sans from behind the massive king, but he didn't care.

"...As you wish," the white, goat-like monster rumbled, turning around and his long purple cape billowing behind him as he strode away. Undyne gaped at Sans as he walked past her, gently pulling Silvia along. He gave the fish-monster a smug glance, while Silvia stuck her tongue out at her.

Sans followed the king into his throne room, a bright and large area with beams of sunlight from above, washing over the hundreds of buttercups that grew from the ground.

Near the far right corner of the room there was a smaller throne, covered with a sheet. It used to belong to the queen of monsters, but she disappeared decades ago. Sans paid it little attention, his sockets landing on a blackish-grey wolf monster who stood beside Asgore's throne. He wore a shadowy cloak -currently more of a cape for he had the hood down-, black tattered pants that he kept up with twine and a yellow collar, the Delta Rune carved repetively in the dyed leather.

"Good evening, Sans," Eithel greeted goodnaturedly.

"Hey," he replied, holding Silvia's hand tighter. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the Judge, she beginning to walk toward him. Eithel's own eyes began to glitter and he smiled.

"My, my, what a lovely little girl," he murmured, kneeling down in his spot. Silvia's fingers slipped out of Sans' grasp, she running up to Eithel. Sans' arm instinctively shot out to stop her, but he felt a heavy hand gently hold him in place. He glanced over his shoulder to see that it was Asgore.

"Let her be," the king whispered, giving Sans a small smile.

Sans began to protest, but when he heard Silvia giggle he turned around, his voice cutting off. The child was burying her hands in Eithel's thick fur, the Judge chuffing with laughter. Silvia's eyes were wide, her mouth stretched across her face in one of the biggest grins Sans had ever seen on her. After a few moments, she looked back at Sans, she blushing profusely.

"His fur's so soft!" she squealed. "He's like a big, fluffy puppy!" Eithel beamed at Sans, his reddish eyes amused. Sans took another glance at Silvia's face and no matter how hard he tried to be serious around Asgore, he couldn't stop himself from smiling at her. When Silvia was done petting Eithel, the Judge padded up to Sans, and Asgore went to his throne, resting himself in the seat. Silvia looked up at the massive king, her previous upbeat nature slowly shifting to a thin layer of tension and fright. Sans wanted to hug her close, but for some reason he didn't.

Sans and Eithel stood outside the throne room, Sans keeping one socket fixated on Silvia and Asgore. He noticed how Eithel's ears were perked, just in case Asgore summoned him. Sans could tell that the wolf-monster was as easily as old as Asgore -maybe older- because the fur on his snout was all a pale off-white color, and one of his eyes was filmed over and the pupil was a little milky.

"So, what's up?" Sans asked, tucking his hands into his pockets. "King said ya wanted to talk to me." Eithel chuckled, his tail wagging once.

"Yes," he confirmed. "I was wondering on how you'd come across that human in there." The Judge took a rattly breath. "You're a tough nut to crack, Sans, and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to find out how she managed to break through to you." Sans smirked.

"First off, my kid's name is Silvia. Next, I found her in Snowdin Forest, all bloody and weak. I wouldn't just leave her there to freeze, I mean, c'mon Eithel -you know me. I'm not that kind of skeleton." Sans' attention flicked back to the king and Silvia. They were speaking, but Asgore had gotten closer to her, making Sans tense.

"Sans," Eithel said, placing a paw on his shoulder. "I appreciate you being honest with me." Sans shrugged.

"Oh right..." he muttered. "You've got grey magic, right? It's rare, but I forgot what kind it is." Sans looked back to the Judge. Eithel nodded, one of his paws glowing wispily.

"Ah, I believe the term you're looking for is Rift Infusion. Hard to come by, seeing as ghost monsters are exceedingly scarce, but I seem to be an exception. It certainly makes magic entertaining, allowing me to learn whatever I please." He idly touched his collar. "Hence why I am His Majesty's Judge."

"Yeah, he said I'd make a good one too, but I'm honestly not interested in the job. I'm not looking for a higher pay, or whatever the bullshit reason he'd give me to be a Judge," Sans responded. He glanced back at Asgore and his child. Sans' ribcage constricted.

Asgore was hiding his trident behind his back, it's shaft concealed by his enormous cape. Sans could remember when it was more gold than ruby, having now been stained in three humans' blood.

Cold drifted through his bones and he looked to Eithel, finally noticing the solemness in the wolf's eyes.

"You..." Sans choked out. "You knew he'd kill her..." Eithel whined softly.

"Sans, I had no choice. I am forbidden by law and by honor to disobey the king. He said to distract you long enough for the deed to be done, and then to judge you for your crimes. Sans, I'm so sor-" Sans didn't hear the rest of what was said, for his marrow froze when a strangled scream rang out.

Asgore's weapon was thrust into Silvia's chest, the prongs impaling her throat, heart and stomach. Her blood dripped to the floor and her small legs gave out from under her. The king himself looked as if he'd rather be dead than live with the grief of murderering another human.

"Silvia!" Sans shouted, bolting into the room, Eithel futilely trying to keep him out. Asgore was reaching for the child's Soul, the tiny, stitched together heart pulsing wildly was Silvia's life slipped away. Sans lunged, and got to the heart first.

Everything went dark, Sans suddenly unconscious from the overwhelming pain striking inside of him.

* * *

 _One foot here..._

 _One foot there..._

 _Grass and trees..._

 _All around me..._

Pitch black nothingness enveloped him, he trying to figure out what had happened. He was floating, or being levitated, it was one of the two. Piano keys rang out, faint drums pounding to the gentle beat.

 _Don't hurt them..._

 _Understand..._

 _How they see..._

 _You also me..._

Sans slowly opened his sockets, realizing that it wasn't completely dark in this void. Every time the piano played, wispy pulses of blue light flitted in and out of sight. When Sans tentatively brushed his fingers against one, his head felt as if someone kicked it in its injury.

"Silvia?" he called, wincing as something flowed through his aching bones.

 _Little steps..._

 _No regrets..._

 _My own Soul..._

 _It's in control..._

Sans turned his head, expecting to see Silvia at least somewhere in the blackness. He knew the song, it was morphed into every monsters' being. But Silvia's was so special...so unique. He figured the song would start over, seeing as he figured Silvia hadn't made it past singing this part.

 _I'll keep my integrity..._

Sans blinked, spinning himself in the space. Plumes of blue surrounded him, lazily drifting.

 _It's so cold..._

 _I'm not bold..._

 _Tears make steam..._

 _Blood too..it seems..._

"Silvia?!" he yelled for her, trying to maneuver away from the pain-inflicting clouds.

 _All alone..._

 _On my own..._

 _I'm afraid..._

 _To die today..._

Sans was starting to panic. Had she sung this when confronting Asgore? Had he really failed her this much? He felt his Soul palpitate, causing his breathing to quicken. Violent flashes of Silvia's body skewered on Asgore's weapon blazed through his mind like a wildfire.

"Silvia," he cried, letting the color drift over and around him. But instead of agony, he felt warmth. Comfortable, wonderful warmth.

Here we go...

Through the snow...

Bad puns and...

His name is Sans...

Sans sniffled as the words rang out. Most of his body was warm, except for his fingers and toes were still cold, but otherwise it felt as if he was wrapped in a warm blanket.

"Silv?" he whispered.

 _Warm fries to..._

 _Dine with you..._

 _I'm happy..._

 _That you're with me..._

Sans wiped his wettening eyes, a small smile forming on his face.

"God damn it, kid..."

 _I've tumbled down into a weird, magic-land..._

 _It will turn out if I stick with him, Sans..._

 _And I don't now how I will survive..._

 _But I do know that big girls don't cry, so..._

 _Please come stay..._

 _We can play..._

 _And have fun..._

 _We both can run..._

Sans relaxed slightly, his smile growing . Maybe this place wasn't so bad...

 _"I'll keep my integrity."_

He suddenly felt small arms wrap around, and he looked down, his Soul lifting. A little blue-tinted human was hugging him tightly.

"Silvia!" he exclaimed, holding her close. "Oh god, I thought -but I saw you-!" He buried his face in her hair. She felt so real.

"...you took over me...or us...I don't know..." Sans rubbed her grief warring with fear. He knew that tone of her voice...

"Silv I'm not going to leave you. I won't. Nope, it's not gonna happen." He felt her body rise and fall. She was _breathing_. She was _alive_...! "If you and I are going to be stuck here forever, then we will be."

"But what about your brother?" she whispered. "What about your friends? What about all of the monsters in the Underground?" She shifted in his arms.

"...Silvia, please don't make me leave..." Sans could feel her nestle her face into his chest. It was like she'd been doing it for a lifetime. "Please..."

But something tugged on Sans' Soul. Something entertwined with it and embraced it, filling him with heat.

"I love you, Daddy," Silvia murmured. Her body was beginning to break away, flitting apart in minuscule fragments. Sans kept his arms firmly around her diminishing form, trying to hold on as long as he could.

"..."

* * *

Sans sat up, gasping and clutching his chest. Small holes in the ceiling flared with light, bathing him in gold.

He could see Eithel in the archway to Asgore's throne room and Asgore himself was only a few meters from him, shakily containing a little dark blue Soul. Silvia's Soul. He didn't have the energy to feel anger or hatred or grief. He was still dazed about absorbing and removing himself from the small human's being.

"You are awake," the King muttered, handing the jar to Eithel who quickly disappeared down the hall. Sans groggily nodded his head. "That was a very foolish move you made. You could have died." Sans scoffed inwardly.

"I hope you are pleased," Asgore continued, exasperated. "Your body was put through such turmoil in so short of time that it affected your statistics drastically." Sans tilted his head, finding it hard to speak. What was this old oaf talking about?

"Your hit-points," Asgore said, furrowing his brow. "Your attack and defense? Even your magic, of all things. Everything, diminished to a child's equivalent!" Sans gave the king a slight smile.

"Heh...that's okay..." he rasped, wondering how his throat hurt if he had no esophagus. "I'll just...go..." He slowly got up. He didn't really feel any pain, only a strong urgency to be cautious around anything mildly hazardous. He walked to Silvia's limp body, trying his best to ignore the bloody holes in her flesh. He knelt down and hooked his arms under her back and her legs at the knees, securely holding her. He gently kissed her forehead and allowed himself to frown as he stumbled out of the room.

Sans walked down the Judgement Hall, tears forming in his sockets as the golden light wrapped around him. He sat in front of one of the windows, resting Silvia's form on his lap. Her head was upturned to him and he pressed a hand to her cheek.

It was still warm.

Sans blinked, sticking two finger bones under her chin and on the side of her throat.

A pulse. A slow, weak pulse but a heartbeat nonetheless.

"Silv?" he choked out, giving her a gentle shake. Her eyes fluttered slightly and more blood gurgled from her mouth. She was so pale... "Silvia?"

"S-...Sans...?" she whispered, one of her legs kicking weakly.

"How do you feel?" Sans asked, a faint blue blush on his cheekbones. Silvia didn't reply. "Kiddo?"

"...I'm dying," she mumbled, opening her eyes. They were still so beautiful. Sans placed a hand over the orifice in her throat, pushing all the magic he could to heal her. The wound stopped bleeding, but the opening only shrank a small amount.

"Don't say that!" Sans snapped, moving to her stomach. This time he was able to close the hole, only a small red spot remaining. Sans' hands began to shake, the power he was using up causing something warm to slither down his face. He paused, lifting his hand to wipe it away. When he looked back at his fingers, his Soul nearly stopped. He wasn't leaking the matter anymore.

"Ketchup?" he muttered, giving the ruby smear a taste. He cringed when it was like he'd bit into a slab of iron. "Nope... That's blood. Weird..."

Silvia looked up at him, small droplets pittering to her face as Sans ignored the bleeding crack in his skull. He pressed his hand back to the wound on her chest, but one of her own hands held his money fingers in place.

"P-please...don't..." she squeaked, her body shuddering heavily. Her eyes grew glassy. "It...w-will be o-o-okay... You know I...I h-have to go..." Sans' jaw clenched and his grip on her jacket tightened. "Y-you'll...you'll only g-get hurt...i-if...if I stay... P-please...it's t-time..."

"NO!" Sans yelled, taking her face in his boney hands and glaring into her eyes. "No! It will never be time! I'm not gonna let you die because you know I promised! I promised I wouldn't let you die!" Silvia sniffled, smiling sadly at him.

" _If...I go..._ " she sang weakly, tears cornering her eyes. " _You w-will know..._ "

"I will hold you close to me," Sans argued, still staring hard at her.

" _T-that my life_... _Would give you strife..._ "

"I will hold you close to me," he repeated, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

" _G-golden..light... It..feels right..._ "

"God, please don't you dare leave me..."

" _Mem-memories... Will stay...with thee..._ " Silvia's eyes grew distant, the light deep in her pupils fading away. Sans' sockets quickly filled with tears as he heard the last shaky breath leave her blood-stained lips. Her body sank into him and he trembled, trying to make sense of this cruel, cruel fate. He sniffed loudly and buried his face in the crook of her neck, begging the heavens above to feel a pulse. To feel warmth...

Cooling skin and silence stabbed Sans in his Soul. He clenched his jaw, biting back the vicious sobs that slammed hard into him. He forced the tears back, unwilling to let any of it out. He would not cry. He would _not_ cry. The song of Delta wasn't over...

" _About a-a month ago..._ " he crooned softly, keeping his skull under her chin. _"A little g-girl in the s-snow... A-arrived here, Underground... S-she was lost and I-I had found_..." He choked on the tension in his throat, his hands crossing Silvia's limp sleeves over the one unhealed wound. He closed her eyes, continuing in the melody. A tear managed to streak away from his left socket.

" _S-so sweet and yet battered up...smile bright like buttercups... S-so little did I-I know... That a warm l-love would grow_..."

" _Foolish actions h-had begun... N-not caring for what was done... Rage b-boiled and I had failed... T-to protect you f-from this hell_..."

Sans turned his head up to the ceiling, tears streaming down his face. He refused to let the cries of pain rip out of him, his boney fingers clutching his dead child.

" _Soul...s-so blue... I-I-I love...you... W-where was I..? W-when you had cried? F-failure... t-this torture... Was I-I wrong? Did...s-she belong_..?"

He heard footsteps and his eye began to glow, though his gaze was still fixated on the ceiling. His vision was fuzzy from tears and the splitting headache caused by holding so much in.

" _Little g-girl... Made m-m-my world... Full of hope... I'll nev-never c-c-cope_..." Sans' mind suddenly snapped, the sound of his agony strong enough to make a murderer's heart break. Sans pressed the dead girl to his body, shouting in grief and his magic burning brightly in his eye, he couldn't keep it in; the cries and sobs tearing out of his throat, echoing sadly in the gilded corridor. Sans' tears wettened Silvia's face, washing the blood away. He screamed at God, roaring at him his heartache, asking him why he dared to take one of the best things in his life. He curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around her, begging her to come back, pleading with every ruler who could influence her life to just _bring her back_.

A long time passed before Sans was too weak to weak to move, his voice completely gone. He looked up, his skull soaked with tears and blood, his head screeching for him to sleep. He could taste blood and he didn't care...

His gaze fell to the tile, letting his pupils flicker out so he could see that future of him and Silvia, the one where everything could've been right, the one where she laid sleeping in his arms...

Sans blinked when his sight didn't change. Everything was exactly the same. The shadows, the illusion of her breathing and the darker part on the tile. He could see now that it was a pool of blood. Sans stared at the tile for a moment before a smile drifted over his face.

He'd worked so hard for the future of him and his child... Tears formed in his empty sockets again, he letting out a strangled sob that mixed with an empty, grief-stricken laugh. He'd worked so hard...

He made this happen.

* * *

 ** _Jesus that took way too long. Sorry guys, and please be sure to review, favorite and follow. God, I hope you're all okay after this. -Sty_**


	13. Epilogue: Damaged

**_Holy crap you guys! Last chapter of The Little Girl! It's..really dark tbh. Um, if you are uncomfortable with suicidal thoughts and actions, please either don't read or read with caution! I've gots reviews to respond to, and then we can get this finished!:_**

 ** _dream1990: ahh... I'm really sorry, but I can't let it end happily because throughout the game Sans is secretly depressed, and that'll be explained in this epilogue... Uh, really sorry_**

 ** _Saralei Nighthaven: IM SORRY_**

 ** _coduss: *snorts and raises hand* by far one of the best reviews I've gotten._**

 ** _TheSmee2000: ah Song of Delta. It's actually just the OST Undertale from the game. BUT the lyrics are mine. I'd have to finish it, but yeah, I'll give you the lyrics to this version by PM. Just please be sure to credit me if you use it in anything, kay? ^^_**

 ** _Paramillo: Oh god, I'm sorry!_**

 ** _Arashi - IV of VI: Shit. •~•;;_**

 ** _StarBee24: *wraps you in jacket.* I'm so sorry_**

 ** _Emerald and Lazulite: uh nope. Story does end here, but once you get to the end, I'll let out a surprise okay? :)_**

 ** _Avacodo at Law: Yeah. Touchy feely parts are shitty to write, but I enjoy it a lot unfortunately for you guys...!_**

 ** _Kiryma: Yeah writing sad parts are a bitch... Mainly because I've never experienced grief before. And no, Eithel isn't a ghost. He's just an old wolf-monster :3_**

 ** _Kayla is Purple: Thsts okay. I had to eat cake and chocolate to keep my shit together while writing it._**

 ** _MonkeyGirl13: Here's the update! Uh, I'm gonna apologize in advance._**

 ** _Guest: Ah! The little reviewer with a pretty cool idea! Um, I don't know how to put this, without spoiling anything, but, as much as I like your idea, and as much as I want to write it, the story's gonna merge a little in the different direction. I really appreciate the thought, but maybe you yourself could write about it? I mean, as long as you credit this headcanon as mine..._**

 ** _OKIE DOKIE, HERE WE GO~!_**

* * *

Epilogue

1 May 19XX 12:41

just woke up. i wish i hadn't. i don't like waking up, or much of anything anymore. mostly moving. moving takes a lot outta me... i haven't been to my post in two weeks and i can't look at myself... all i see is a shell of who i once was. i see a failure who couldn't save one little Soul, no matter how hard i tried... i force this stupid smile because i told myself that if anyone found out there was somethin' wrong with me, then i'd let down the girl... Papyrus tries to wake me up every morning at seven o'clock, asking me if i'm going to work. i usually pretend to sleep through his routine, hoping he'd give up. he usually does around eight-thirty...

this has all been going on since April eighth at seven in the morning. the day after the human passed. i can't say her name.

if i even think about her, i start screaming like a maniac and "lose myself" as Papyrus calls it... i wish i didn't have to, but i'm still surprised on how much i pay my respects to her -i drink ketchup as if it's booze (on occasion it has the same effect), i tell at least one joke everyday to my wall from the hand-crafted book i'd hidden, and i still say goodnight to my empty room. i shouldn't be writing about this...my heads starting to hurt and i -

 **-the next few pages were covered with ineligible scribbles, tear stains and burnt patches-**

2 May 19XX 14:00

 _where is she oh my god where is my child why wasn't i there for her it's all my fault i failed i failed i let her die_

3 May 19XX 21:16

another nightmare, another day gone by with this awful emptiness inside me. i went to the healers, but they started asking questions about when this all began. i left before i killed them both. when i managed to get home, drunk off this water-looking alcohol Grillby had in stock, i was met with three monsters in my living room.

my brother Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne. i didn't have the energy to turn either one of the ladies to dust, plus i didn't want to hurt Pap on accident. i don't know why i forgave them when they both apologized about the girl. like i said, after the incident i haven't been myself... the old me would've turned 'em to ashes, but now i just let that shit go... Alphys, before she left, told me what i was feeling was normal and was probably caused not by the human's death but by the amount of trauma my body had been through that day, going from a hearty and tough monster to sudden weak and vulnerability.

sure it fucking is, Alphys.

it's not like you and your fucking crush took something great from me.

it's not like i cared about her in the slightest amount.

it's not like she meant almost the whoLE FUCKING UNIVERSE TO ME.

4 May 19XX ?.?:?.?

 _WHY COULDNT I SAVE HER?!_

5 May 19XX 19:55

i had a weird thought today.

maybe if i died i'd feel better. like, i could go to whatever place we do and i could start again with the human. i'm sure she went to the same place, right?

right?

6 May 19XX 16:31

found out i still bleed. found out knives cut too deep. found out that my bones have the consistency of flesh.

found out that memories are like ghosts.

found out that alcohol makes things worse.

found out what i've been feeling is called depression. (thanks Alphys for the stupid diagnosis)

found out monsters die when i lose myself.

found out that i'm going insane without her.

found out every minute in this waking life is fucking pointless.

found out that in this world i'm alone and i will always be the last one standing.

found out that i don't want to wake up tomorrow.

7 May 19XX 1:15

lucky me, i haven't slept. before, all i wanted was to sleep, to stay in the thick emptiness for eternity. i wish i could sleep. then i wouldn't see her everywhere. then i wouldn't feel like shit for not fulfilling my promise. i wouldn't be a murderer who has to be held back from the public because they all know how broken he is inside.

why won't the thought of her just leave? everything that happened is as clear as a vision. everything is so damn clear.

why and how haven't i died yet? why wasn't it me who's life was taken that day?

8 May 19XX 11:38

i fell asleep for two minutes last night. a quick memory relapse of me and the human's time together -all burned back into every waking moment.

Papyrus has stopped knocking on my door. he knows it's pointless. i only wake up because of nightmares and i only ever leave my room or the house to go to Grillby's. or when i can't stand looking at the empty space on my mattress anymore.

but in two days.

in two days i'll step foot in Waterfall again.

9 May 19XX 4:44

anothet nightmare, another panic attack, another monster dead. another flash of gold and red, another scream of agony i couldn't hold in, another memory telling me that i'd failed.

another drink to fuzz out the pain, another cut to stop the flow, another trip to the healers who won't let me free. another shallow night's sleep, another dream that digs too deep, another vicious round in this endless cycle.

another...

10 May 19XX 10:00

i'm going to Waterfall today.

i'm going to Waterfall today.

i'm going to Waterfall on this day for the rest of my fucking life.

* * *

It took Sans four hours to get out of bed after he'd tossed aside his burnt journal to the messier than ever floor. He slowly put on his slippers and he tugged on his jacket over his lethargic body. He flipped the hood over his skull and shuffled out of the house.

The cold slapped him in the face, but it only dazed him for a few moments. His mind was oddly quiet today and he staggered to Waterfall, holding a small bag he'd grabbed off of his dresser before leaving. Sans trudged through the dark caverns of the damp place, his sockets blank but his mouth in a wide, forced smile. Normally by the end of the day, his skull would go numb and it made keeping the grin up easier.

Sans stopped in front of a particular waterfall, staring at the rushing sheet. His Soul pounded and he suddenly felt sick. He was having second thoughts. He was hesitating. He probably should've never come back.

But after a long pep-talk, he slowly stepped through the water and into an empty room. A small mound was in the left corner and Sans' smile faltered slightly.

"Hey," he rasped, not having used his voice for much these days. His sockets grew their usual dots of light in them and he gazed sadly at the room. "How're ya doing?"

Sans walked to the wall and sat, his spine pressing against the stone. He opened the bag and gently took out what was inside.

A cookbook, in almost perfect condition. He glanced at the mound, giving it an oddly apologetic look. "I'm sorry I didn't give it to ya earlier. But, I really think it'll make you happy." He placed it on the dirt and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking up at the ceiling. His smile slowly turned to a frown and tears cornered his sockets.

"Happy birthday, Silvia," he whispered, his voice shaking and cracking. He closed his eyes and began to cry, softly at first but then loudening into roaring sobs. He shouted at himself, damning himself for his failure. He clutched his skull, curling up.

When he was done, he wiped his face and slowly say back up, breathing hard. It felt nice to let a smidge of the pain out...

"H-hey," he choked out, blinking his sockets clear. "I'm not sure if you've heard this one, b-but I just made it up. You wanna hear it?"

He paused, letting the silence envelope him.

"Heh, okay. Why did the skeleton go to his daughter's grave on her birthday?" Another pause, making Sans smile emptily.

"...because he was too much of a _bonehead_ to stop himself from doing so..."

* * *

 ** _Alright guys. It's done. That's the end of this story. But, I wanna thank every single one of you who reviewed, who favorited and who followed! Thank you all so much for supporting this story and for actually liking it!_**

 ** _Now, I'll let you all in on a little something...be sure to keep on watching the Undertale category._**

 ** _In a couple of days, look for the next story by me! I hope you enjoy, good night every one! -Bookman Old Style_**


	14. Song Lyrics

**_Symphony of Souls_**

Today our tale begins,

Just follow through the whim,

Hear the birds sing so freely

Come along its easy.

On the side the sun will shine

And soon you'll fall in the mine,

Don't worry, you'll be okay

He'll come and lead the way,

And the story might grow sad,

But you'll still have a dad.

I know it can be really tough,

But please don't you dare give up.

So here we are all in song,

It's just a little long.

Hush now, for here it starts

Try not to fall apart;

One foot here...

One foot there...

Grass and trees...

All around me.

Don't hurt them...

Understand...

How they see...

You also me.

Little steps...

No regrets...

My own Soul...

It's in control.

I'll keep my integrity.

It's so cold...

I'm not bold...

Tears make steam...

Blood too, it seems.

All alone...

On my own...

I'm afraid...

To die today.

...Here we go.

Through the snow.

Bad puns and...

His name is Sans.

Warm fries to...

Dine with you...

I'm happy...

That you're with me.

I'll keep my integrity.

I've tumbled down into a weird, magic-land...

It will turn out if I stick with him, Sans...

And I don't know how I will survive...

But I do know that big girls don't cry, so...

Please, come stay...

We could play...

And have fun...

Us two as one.

I'll keep my integrity.

If...I go...

You will...know...

 **I will hold you close to me...**

That my life...

Would cause...you strife...

 **I will hold you close to me...**

Golden...light...

It feels right...

 **God, please don't you dare leave me...**

Memories...

Will stay...with...thee...

 **Why did this happen to me?**

 **I vowed to...**

 **Protect you...**

 **Why did this happen to me?**

 **No - don't go!**

 **I need to know...**

 **...**

 **...about a month ago...**

 **...a little girl in the snow...**

 **...arrived here underground...**

 **...she was lost, and I had found...**

 **...so sweet and yet battered up...**

 **...smile bright like buttercups...**

 **...so little had I known...**

 **...that a warm love would grow...**

 **...foolish actions had begun...**

 **...not caring for what was done...**

 **...rage boiled and I had failed...**

 **...to protect you from this hell...**

 **...please, can you just breathe for me?**

 **...or tell me this is a dream?**

 **...don't say for me to live on...**

 **...when you're already gone...**

 **...**

 **Soul...so blue...**

 **I loved...you...**

 **How did I fail this badly?**

 **Where was I..?**

 **When you had...cried..?**

 **How did I fail this badly?**

 **Little girl...**

 **Made...my world...**

 **How did I fail this badly?**

 **Full...of hope...**

 **I'll...never...cope...**

 ** _How did I fail this badly?!_**

 **Few months since that day...**

 **My life's been dreary and gray...**

 **I've tried to fall countless times...**

 **But I just can't seem to die...**

 **God why can't the pain just stop?**

 **My bones might as well just rot...**

 **I've gotta go back to sleep...**

 **The only place where I'm at peace...**


End file.
